Forever Friends
by Yanks302021
Summary: As Eddie and Jamie grow up together from very young toddlers to adulthood they navigate through life together as their relationship changes.
1. 1

Tiny footsteps padded against the wood floor as Jamie quickly made his way from the Reagan kitchen to the living room fast as his little legs could take him. A smile glowed the entire time, his tight blond curls bouncing coming into the living room.

"Eddie," he exclaimed brightly seeing his best friend standing just inside their doorway. Stepping forward he stumbled slipping the loose rug and landed on his knee.

Eddie quickly let her mom's hand go to sit and hug her crying friend. "No cry Jamie, it okay. Knee hurt? Eddie will kiss it." Without waiting for a response Eddie gave his scraped knee a small kiss also bringing a smile to his face.

"Thank you Eddie. Come play?" Wiping the tears away Jamie reached his hand out smiling when he took Eddie's. "Come Eddie play with Jamie toys. I share with you." Together they plopped on the living room floor in front of some of Jamie's toys were kept.

In his tiny grasp Jamie gave Eddie a new red toy car he recently received. "Eddie play toy car with Jamie. Jamie shares favorite toy." He took a blue car out from the bucket, driving it around in a circle. "Police car like daddy and Pop. We go catch bad guys."

Mary and Eddie's mom Lena watched with matching smiles as their kids happily played together. Jamie never strayed far from Eddie and if he did he looked back and waited for her to catch up before pushing the car forward again.

Jamie pushed the car a bit more adding beeping noises as he led Eddie around the couch. "We need a stop sign." Abandoning the car where it was Jamie searched his toys until he found a stop sign to set down.

With the temperature supposedly hitting in the high eighties Mary decided to take the kids to their favorite park for some outdoor time. Other kids came and went mostly playing by themselves while their nanny or parent watched from a bench. She placed the kids inside a sandbox for a bit, staying close while they played.

Eddie dug a tight fist inside the sand, making a hole to push more inside. Looking up the slide's metal only feet from them catching her eye Eddie brushed both hands together. "Jamie slide."

Brushing the sand off his hands onto the blue jeans Mary picked out Jamie took Eddie's hand going over to the slide. He stepped back, letting her go up first smiling unaware of the handful of other kids playing around them. Eddie's blond hair flew freely when she slid down causing the toddler to giggle. "Jamie turn."

Smiling Jamie held on as he slid down joining her on the bottom. Holding hands they wandered off in exploration of the climbing structure. Jamie climbed up, holding onto the side tight until reaching the top only then realizing Eddie wasn't with him. He looked down, finding her still at the bottom of the structure. "Eddie climb up."

Her blue eyes rounded wide, shaking her head. "No, high."

A boy around their age crawled past Jamie climbing down just in front of Eddie. Thin eyed Jamie came down immediately stepping in between them. "My friend Eddie. Eddie climb up with Jamie together. It ok no high." His fingers of their holding hand tightly wrapped around hers while the other reached up to start climbing, using his free hand to hold on.

After each slow move up the step Jamie turned to Eddie smiling especially hard once they reached the top. "Yay, you did it," he clapped smiling proudly.

They slid down together laughing and passing the time to early afternoon with a running game they invented. Both kids' faces turned beet red by the time Mary called them to head back for lunch. "Would you like me to carry you," Mary smiled.

"Yes mommy please." Mary obliged the kids by lifting them up into her arms, carrying two tired toddlers the few blocks back to the house.

She changed them then helped them wash up, setting both at the kitchen table while she made lunch. Both kids ate their sandwich and fruit quietly.

"Hmm yummy," Eddie danced in her chair after taking a bite. "Miss Mary milk please."

Smiling at the request Mary poured milk into two sippy cups for both of them. Jamie picked up a grape with his pincer grasp looking to Eddie as he ate.

After lunch was finished Mary helped wash the kids up and settled them on the living room couch for a quiet movie before nap time while she cleaned up the kitchen. Eddie wrapped her arms around her body with a small shake. "Eddie cold?"

Jamie pulled the large blanket Mary kept on the couch over himself and Eddie.

"Thank you Jamie."

They settled against the couch laughing at the cartoon on the television through quickly closing eyes. "No nap," Jamie muttered under his breath, talking more to himself then anyone else.

"No, no nap." Eddie's eyes closed, opening again catching herself trying to fight off the exhaustion.

Their battle didn't last very long as both kids fell asleep somehow managing to hold hands with their heads laying near each other. Jamie's other hand held onto the blanket that covered them both while they napped.

Mary stood in the doorway smiling at the picture she came across after finishing her chores. She carefully picked up Jamie and Eddie to carry upstairs into Jamie's bed. "Eddie," Jamie whispered as he was set down first on his mattress.

"Eddie is right here honey." Mary carefully lay Eddie down and tucked them both in for their much needed nap. She closed the blinds, turning the room dark and shut Jamie's light off so they could rest. Turning back for a quick check she smiled at the best friends once again fast asleep with Jamie's arm around Eddie protectively.

Eddie woke up first just a little past two reorienting herself to what room she was in. Turning over where Jamie slept she smiled, climbing down to play quietly until Jamie woke up.

Only fifteen minutes passed before Jamie woke too slowly, the curls sticking up on his head. "Eddie," he beamed, sliding down to join her. "Eddie my friend. He pulled a bear down from the bed onto her lap. "Eddie have my bear."

The front door opened downstairs followed by Frank's voice asking if anyone is home. "Daddy home!" Jamie dropped the toy for Eddie's hand and took her downstairs careful on each step. "Daddy!"

"Hey bud," Frank caught Jamie in his large arms for a bear hug, smiling at Eddie. Kneeling down on one knee he offered a hug to Eddie smiling. "I came home early to spend some time with you guys. Daddy is just going to change then we can play."

Good to his word Frank changed his clothes and took the kids out back joined by Danny, Erin and Joe. Joe lifted Eddie up high smiling when she made the basket. "Woo she did it. We won the game!"

Time flew by and before they knew Lena returned to pick up her daughter. Eddie pouted her lips together but turned to hug Jamie obediently. "Bye bye Jamie. "

"Bye bye Eddie." Jamie held onto his friend so she wouldn't have to go. His blue eyes trailed after her the entire time Eddie walked back to her mother as Lena thanked Mary for taking such good care of her daughter. He waved a little hand until Eddie disappeared inside the house with the mom's.

"Hey, it's okay kid Eddie will be back real soon. What do you want to play until dinner's ready," Joe asked, kneeling by his brother's side.

Jamie shook his head quietly focusing on the empty doorway. "Eddie no go bye bye. Eddie stay and play with Jamie. " He plopped himself down on the grass not once taking his eyes off the doorway Eddie and her mom exited.

"Eddie had to go to her house but she's coming back to play with you. Do you want to go inside and color a picture for her," Frank asked softly. Nodding his little head Jamie extended both arms up, laying his head on his daddy's shoulder.

Frank rubbed his youngest's back while carrying him inside to the living room for a coloring session with Erin. "Jamie is so sad Eddie left," Frank whispered softly once Jamie was engaged.

"You should have seen him today Frank. We went to the park and he held her hand, helped her and wouldn't leave her side." Mary smiled, "I think we're going to be seeing Eddie around her for a very long time."

They paused, watching Jamie carefully pick out crayons to scribble a picture with Erin. "I just hope they stay friends no matter what happens."

Mary said nothing but had no doubt that they would remain not only the best of friends but maybe more as they got older.


	2. 2

After a long discussion Mary hesitantly placed Jamie in a play group with Eddie twice a week for only two hours a day. She hoped having Eddie in the same group would help Jamie separate easier, recruiting the family to make a big deal about him going to school like a big boy. "I hear someone is going to school soon," Joe smiled across the table at dinner.

"No school. Jamie stay with mommy and play with Eddie." Jamie looked to Mary for confirmation holding his fork ready to take another bite.

"You want to stay a baby forever kid? Only big kids get to go to school and meet new friends and have fun like Joe, me and Erin," Danny added. "You get to play with all new toys and sing songs. Wish I could go." His eyes his mother's exchanging a nod acknowledging the grateful look she gave him.

Jamie looked between his mom and siblings debating in his little two year old mind. "No school. Play with Eddie."

"Oh but Eddie is going too and she really wants you to play with her." Jamie's eyes twinkled saying nothing as he took another bite of his dinner. He wasn't fully convinced but the family kept trying up until the day he would start using Eddie to entice him.

Seeing the older kids off to school first Mary headed back upstairs into Jamie's room, sitting on his bed. With a gentle hand through his blond curls Mary whispered, "Jamie wake up honey. It's time to go play and meet new friends."

"No." Jamie clutched onto the teddy bear he slept with since giving Eddie his favorite one.

Sighing quietly Mary gently stroked his hair again, "It's time to get up Jamie. Mommy will make you a nice breakfast so you can go play and Eddie will be there too but we have to get up okay? " Jamie groaned, rubbing the back of his hand against his sleepy eyes.

Throwing the covers back he slid into Mary's arms sleepily letting her carry him downstairs.

While Mary made pancakes she set Jamie at the table , letting him try and wake up. "Thank you mommy," Jamie took the fork against palm trying to pick up the cut pancakes. His lips tight Jamie watched Mary until she turned around using his hand to eat.

He looked down at his sticky hands with a scrunched up face Jamie pushed the plate away. "Uh oh mommy ticky, wash hands please." He stuck his hands straight up in the air allowing Mary to clean them then wash the syrup off his face.

Taking Jamie out of his seat leaving the mess for now Mary took him up to change into blue elastic pants and a blue striped shirt. "All right take your brand new schoolbag Jamie and let's go to school." Mary blinked, her little boy was growing up so fast.

Smiling behind him watching every careful step he took down the steps to grab the train backpack Mary and Frank bought for him, she helped him into the car.

The school she found was a small daycare center only five blocks from her house and two from where the older kids went to school, a big convenience in case Jamie needed to get picked up. The staff painted a mural out front of a rainbow over the words WELCOME.

When they pulled up front other parents started in holding their kid's hands as well.

From his car seat Jamie craned his neck to see out the window. His blue eyes rounded wide seeing all the new kids running into an unfamiliar building.

"Mommy," he whispered as Mary got out to walk around the car appearing at his side. "Mommy," Jamie's bottom lip quivered snuggling against her chest.

"It's okay Jamie nothing to be afraid of. Eddie will be here and mommy will pick you up in just a little while." Mary slowly rocked him while taking the backpack to lock up their car.

She whispered hushing sounds in his ear with each step closer to the building, finally making it inside. Jamie's little hands remained tightly intertwined around her while Mary signed in, his head buried against her shirt.

Mary gave his back a small rub on the way down a long hall to his classroom , decorated in bright blues, yellows, greens and purples. Kids already settled in at tables for puzzles and art or cooked into the dramatic play center watched by two smiling teachers. "Hello, I am Miss Presley, this is Miss Rebecca we're the teachers here. What's your name?"

Jamie responded by burying his head deeper creating a safe space from the strangers. "Sorry this is the first time he will be separated from anyone in the family. "

"It's okay we understand how hard the first time can be. A lot of our students had a hard time the first time but once they became comfortable with us they separate easily." Miss Rebecca smiled, "Jamie, let us show you and mommy the cool toys we have. What is your favorite toy to play with?"

When he didn't answer Mary set Jamie on the floor taking his hand. "He likes to play trains and cars."

"No mommy," Jamie bounced trying to kick his legs at the same time, wrapping himself around his mom's legs wailing.

"Go home mommy please."

Across the room in the book area Eddie picked her head up hearing a familiar cry. Setting the book aside she pushed up, walking around to meet her friend smiling. "Jamie," In two small toddlers Eddie had her arms around his shaking body. "Jamie no cry. Eddie here it ok."

"Jamie, come play with Eddie. Read books." Eddie's eyes never left his taking his hand from Mary's leg smiling.

Jamie allowed himself to be dragged away, looking back to make sure Mary was still there in between rubbing his wet eyes.

She led him back to the book area on a rug with a colorful tent hanging over. "Here Jamie read book," Eddie picked up the book she had been reading snuggling closer to him.

Smiling himself comforted having Eddie by his side Jamie sat back reading with his friend. "Jamie build blocks with Eddie?"

He offered a hand helping her up, waiting for Eddie to set the book down to walk across the room to a larger area with large, soft blocks and trains. They sat together putting blocks on top of each other giggling.

Jamie reached for another block to add a little girl watching them build stalked over and kicked the structure down. He turned back watching Eddie's face pinch tight torn between balling her fists and wanting to cry. Her eyes twinkled, quickly filling with tears and started crying. "No nice say sorry now. You make Eddie cry," Jamie got in between the girl and Eddie protectively. His hands stretched chest level making a stop sign.

The girl only smiled at him on her way by, giving the block an extra kick for good measure. Jamie kept his eyes on her until she was far enough away allowing him to sit beside Eddie with an arm around her. "It ok Eddie no cry. No be sad Eddie."

The pair remained side by side together through story time and held hands during quiet activities.

While playing outside neither Jamie nor Eddie strayed more then a few feet apart from each other playing their own game. Both teachers observed them find a quiet area in the climbing structure to sit together without worry about being bothered.

Other kids happily played with toys the center provided Jamie and Eddie seemed content just being together in their own world and some made up game they invented. Each motion Jamie made was done gently never once snatching a toy from her and neither did Eddie from him.

When parents came to pick their kids up Mary and Lena arrived at the same time wearing matching smiles. "They were both fantastic and quite a pair. They never left each other's side the entire time, comforted each other and played very nicely together," Miss Presley reported.

"They're unusually close and I can see them remaining that way if not becoming closer when they get older," Miss Rebecca added smiling.

Mary smiled too, "Yes they are. They've known each other since they were six months old, taking walks in strollers together. Lena and I met at a charity we both support and had the kids over each other's houses. Thank you very much."

Taking the kids, they went out for lunch before naptime which was fast approaching. The kids sat in booster seats on one side, the mom's on the other. Eddie's head drooped fighting sleep with each bite of lunch. Jamie's eyes shut then opened quickly not far after her barely touching his own food.

Lena put the uneaten food in a bag for the kids to eat later while Mary cleaned them up. Mary and Lena carried their kids back to the Reagan house, laying them upstairs for a much needed nap. They barely tucked them in for both kids to fall asleep holding hands.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other a lot over the years. They sure do have a special bond. Maybe we'll even become family," Lena smiled at the sleeping toddlers.

"I wouldn't mind that at all. They are really cute together. Let's go put our feet up and have some tea while the kids sleep. " Mary turned the lamp off quietly following Lena out, leaving the door open in case they were needed.


	3. 3

Even though Jamie and Eddie had opportunities to meet new friends at school they only played with each other helping their friendship grow stronger. They both remained in the center through three, leaving for prek at four in the school Joe, Danny and Erin attended. This first day luckily went smoother for Jamie knowing Eddie would be there too.

Following tradition of seeing the kids off to pre-k Frank and Mary walked the several blocks with Danny, Erin and Jamie, Joe graduating to the local high school. With a quick wave to their parents not wanting to be seen by their friends Danny and Erin rushed in ahead joining their class. Left with only Jamie, Mary gave her youngest a smile. "Want us to come in with you?"

Jamie gave a quick leek inside the classroom until he found Eddie. "No mommy I'm a big boy now. Love you, love you daddy." He left them with a quick hug hurrying inside to greet Eddie.

"Hi Eddie." Jamie slipped his backpack off onto the floor just until he said hi to his friend.

Eddie sat at a desk among three others connected together to make a square . She looked up with sparkling eyes at him, "Hi Jamie. The coats and backpacks go over there where your ne and picture is. Your desk is right next to mine."

Taking his backpack to the small open cubbies Jamie hung it up under his name. He quickly came back to the desks sitting next to Eddie watching her continue to draw. "What are you drawing?"

"I'm drawing superhero's with super fast speed and they can fly without a cape." Eddie stopped coloring to pass Jamie a paper and the crayon box to share. "Mommy and daddy got me the 64 crayons for being such a big girl and look it even has a sharpener in the back so I can make the crayons work."

They spent the next few minutes coloring until their teacher called everyone to the carpet for circle time. Making sure their papers were cleaned up Eddie and Jamie walked to the carpet holding hands. "Ooh they're holding hands," a group of boys mocked laughing.

Eddie clenched her fist and moved towards them, stopping when Jamie held a hand out. "Now that's enough. There will no hand holding in my classroom. We only hold hands with our families and you will leave them alone." The teacher flashed the boys a stern look that ended their laughing as Jamie and Eddie sat down together.

After circle the students dispersed back to their desks for an all about me activity. Eddie took the crayon box back out again on top of the desk for and Jamie to share. Looking up, catching the girl across from her Eddie smiled at her. "I'm Eddie, this is Jamie what's your name?"

"Kristina." The girl gave a shy smile as searched her desk for a box of crayons.

Jamie and Eddie exchanged a smile as their hands touched both reaching for the crayon box. Jamie pulled his back watching her, "Sorry, go ahead Eddie." His eyes stared as she carefully kept her hand over the box deciding which one to pick, her nose scrunching and how both pigtails bounced.

Finally taking out a sky blue Eddie pushed it against the white paper up then across, down and across. "I'm making my house with mommy and daddy."

"I'm going to make my house too with mommy, daddy, Joe, Danny, Erin, Pop and you cause you're always at my house." Jamie reached his hand out for the black crayon to draw a rectangle like Eddie did. He glanced at her paper on occasion smiling while making his picture. They happily drew together saying nothing to the other classmates, stopping when the teacher called for recess.

They cleaned up quickly joining their classmates on the carpet. "It's time to go outside but before we do I want to remind you to walk quietly in a line,"

The teacher Mrs. Fay scanned the circle calling kids up to the line. When they were called Jamie and Eddie walked online, following their classmates outside in an adjoining yard with a climbing structure. "Let's go play Eddie, can't catch me." Laughing Jamie started off running with Eddie chasing only several steps behind. He turned back, checking she was still there and ran around the open field.

"I'm going to get you," Eddie cut through the middle, around classmates also playing their own game looping her arms around him. The force of her stopping short pushed Jamie off his feet onto the gravel with Eddie over him both laughing. Quickly their eyes met neither moving apart for a minute smiling. Eddie made the first move offering a hand to help him up. "Are you okay Jamie?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks Eddie. Now I'm going to get you." Eddie laughed taking off around the structure with Jamie right behind. She let out a squeal at Jamie jumping in front of her, eyes sparkling at him.

Soon they grew tired of running around, finding a spot in the shade to sit together. Their hands rested on the gravel in between only inches apart and slowly moving closer while they talked. Jamie smiled, "Eddie? You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Jamie and we will always be best friends right? No matter what, you promise?"

Flashing a smile Jamie hooked his pinkie finger around Eddie's making direct eye contact with her. "I promise Eddie, best friends forever no matter what. Eddie, what do you want to be when you grow up? I'm going to be a cop like grandpa and daddy. They go and help people a lot and that's what I want to do."

Eddie bit her lip at the question, "I don't know what I want to do. I can be a cop too. We'll still be friends right?"

"Yeah and I'll make sure nobody bothers you or I'll arrest them and put them in jail with all the other bad guys. " Jamie waved a hand through the air excitedly at the thought of being just like his daddy and grandpa.

They talked until recess finished, remaining by each other's side until early dismissal at noon. Lena and Mary waited right in front to pick the kids up, taking them to the house for lunch. Jamie quickly reached his hand out for Eddie smiling, "We aren't in school anymore so the teacher can't say anything."

"Nope." Eddie curled her fingers around his with a matching smile.

Giving them both a smile Lena and Mary walked the few blocks to the Reagan house, letting the kids play while they set up for lunch. Mary boiled some tea , quickly rushing to the ringing phone. "Hello? Yes, this is she? I will be right over."

With a sigh Mary replaced the phone into its cradle and turned to her friend. "That was Danny's school, he picked a fight with another kid and they're suspending him. I have to go speak with the principal and bring him home."

Jamie leaned over the chair whispering, "Danny gets in trouble a lot. He's really bad and mean sometimes.

"How about I take Jamie over for a playdate and then we can drop him later that way you can deal with Danny," Lena offered. "I don't think he would mind and I sure don't mind."

"Thanks Lena I really appreciate that. Jamie come here sweetie." Jamie obediently dropped Eddie's hand to meet his mom as she knelt down at his level. "Honey, I have to go get your brother from school so you're going to play with Eddie at her house all right. Mommy needs you to be a very good boy and listen to Lena okay?"

"Yes mommy I'll be a very good boy," Jamie leaned on his toes hugging her. "Love you mommy." He skipped happily back to Eddie smiling and took her hand again.

Lena offered her friend a smile walking by to catch up with the kids. "Don't worry. Go get Danny and take the time you need. Jamie will be just fine. Go on now. " In just four steps Lena caught up and started leading them back to the black car that was guarded by a driver. The older man opened the back door for them and nodded wordlessly to Lena while she got in.

From him car seat Jamie stared out the window at all the houses they passed into a neighborhood with wrap around porches and looming windows in front. Lena smiled, watching his face change. "You don't remember Jamie but when you were really little you came over to our house. You and Eddie were friends since you were babies."

"We're best friends mommy and we will always be best friends," Eddie smiled at Jamie from her seat by the window.

"Always," Jamie agreed. He turned to look out the window again in deep thought about what Lena said until the car pulled up in front of an open white painted house secured by tall black gates. His blue eyes rounded getting out, helped by Lena.

Eddie's hand clasping his turned his attention back to her, "Come on Jamie, let's go play with my toys. I'll show you to my room" He gave no answer, following her inside to an open hallway with crystal chandelier in front of large, winding steps with a white banister. She led him into the third room, greeted by Jamie's bear he gave her sitting prominently on the bed. The friends settled in to play the whole afternoon.


	4. 4

At school the next day Jamie separated from Mary with a hug and kiss before searching for Eddie in the yard. His face fell not seeing her, forced to retreat to their spot and wait. Sliding down out of the way of other kids but visible when Eddie came Jamie continually scanned the entrance waiting for her to arrive. His eyes remained glued on the gate, turning only at the approaching footsteps of two boys In his class. "Hi I'm Robby and this is Jack. Where's your girlfriend?"

"She's my best friend Eddie. I don't know she isn't here yet," Jamie turned towards the gate again, quickly catching the new influx of kids coming in. They were all older third and fifth graders coming inside smiling.

Jack twisted his face snickering under his breath, "You're best friend is a girl? She has cooties. You can't have a girl best friend cause you're a boy."

"Oh? I knew Eddie since we were babies and I haven't gotten any cooties yet," Jamie said, looking between them confused. "She's a really good friend. We ways play together at my house or the park sometimes."

Forcing a smile Robby took the empty seat next to Jamie. "No, but you will. Everyone knows girls have cooties and if you play with them that makes you a cootie head too cause you'll get cooties. You can play with us so you don't get them."

Seeing Jamie's fallen face Robby quickly added, "Or you can get cooties playing with your girlfriend. We saw you holding hands coming to the carpet. Maybe you already have cooties from her. That's why you like her." He leaned in close, making kissing noises.

"I do not have cooties! "

Robby immediately stopped making the noises smiling, "Then come play with us or you will get them. Show us you don't have them."

During their conversation none of the boys noticed Eddie bouncing over to them, hair in pigtails beaming at Jamie. "Hi Jamie."

Picking up his head only meeting her eyes for a second Jamie nodded as he stood up. "I can't play with you anymore cause you got cooties and you'll give them to me." He turned, following Robby and Jack past Eddie, ignoring her watery eyes.

While Jamie played with his new friends Eddie sat the entire time with her knees pulled up against her chest sobbing. By the time recess was over Eddie was wiping a hand against her wet eyes, cries now only small sobs. After hanging her backpack and jacket up Eddie went to her desk, finding Jamie and Kristina already there. "Jamie? Why won't you play with me?"

"I can't Eddie or catch cooties. That's what Robby and Jack said." Jamie slipped into his seat, trying not to look in her direction.

When they went to the rug for story time Jamie went on the opposite side by Robby and Jack smiling at them. From across the way in her usual seat Eddie watched him , green with envy that they would steal her best friend.

The end of school couldn't come fast enough for Eddie who the minute she saw her mom ran into her open arms sobbing. "Oh, what happened Edit? Did something happen today honey? Let's talk." Lena held her baby in her arms all the way to their awaiting car that would take them home. From the line Jamie watched his best friend in tears, pushing down the pit in his stomach. He didn't answer the first few times his name-was called until he heard Joe's voice.

"Hey kid." That was all it took for Jamie to race into his brother's arms and burst into his own tears. "Hey, come here what happened Jamie?" Joe slipped his kid brother's backpack off, allowing him a tighter hug while walking to a nearby bench.

Sitting down together Joe cradled his crying brother with slow rocks left to right. "Jamie, I want to help but I can't until you tell me what happened. You know you can tell me anything right?"

Jamie lay against his brother's chest, his tiny body still shaking with sobs. "I hurt Eddie today. She isn't my best friend because she has cooties, Jack and Robby said I can't be friends with a girl. I made Eddie cry but she is my best friend."

Letting out a sigh figuring out what happened between his brother's sobbing and half sentences Joe sat him up so they looked each other in the eye. "Listen to me Jamie I know you're little but the friend you have in Eddie is really special. I know it's hard but if Eddie is really your friend you'll stay friends with her no matter what anyone else says. All right kid?"

"Okay Joe. Thank you."

Smiling, Joe took his brother's hand, "Hey, how about we go get some ice cream as a special treat but you can't tell mom or dad."

Promising to keep the secret Jamie's face brightened the entire trip to their favorite ice cream parlor. When they arrived home Mary and Frank greeted the boys, "Where were you two, school dismissed hours ago."

"Joe took me out to get a vanilla sundae. Thank you Joe." Joe forced a smile to his parents stern looks. Saying nothing he slipped upstairs quietly starting homework until dinner was ready.

Jamie could hardly wait until school the next day to see Eddie and work things out. He scanned the yard, finding her standing alone away from the other kids. He slowly walked over, taking deeps breaths until they were only feet apart. "Hi Eddie."Eddie gave him a quick sideways glance saying nothing. "Eddie, I'm sorry I made you cry yesterday and hurt your feelings. I didn't want to. I don't know why I listened to those boys. I know you don't have cooties and I feel sad that you were crying. His blue eyes rounded wide I'm sorry Eddie. Can we be best friends again?"

Biting her lip contemplating what he said Eddie finally nodded, "Yeah, we can be best friends again but don't do it again." She balled her fist tight using it to punch his arm smiling.

They offered a hug not hearing footsteps of Robby and Jack approaching fast. "Eeew you hugged her. Now you'll get cooties for real! I thought you were going to play with us, you can't play with a girl remember? "

Taking Eddie's hand ever so gently in his as he stepped in between them Jamie's eyes grew thin, "You don't tell me what to do. Eddie is my best friend and she doesn't have cooties and we're going to stay friends. You better stop being so mean or else I'll tell my daddy to arrest you, he's a cop."

The two boys' eyes rounded, quickly backing away from them to the other side of the yard. "Eddie, do you want to come over my house today and play? I think mommy will say it's okay"

"I have to ask my mommy too but I think she'll say it's okay." Eddie looked down, catching their hands cupped together. When she lifted her head their eyes met, Jamie smiling with a firm grip on his friend's hand.

Unlike the day before the friends left school smiling as they hurried to their mom's. "Mommy can I play with Eddie for a little while? Please mommy," Jamie begged, tugging on his mom's pants while Eddie did the same to Lena.

Without so much as having to say a word the mom's both agreed. Giving a cheer the young friend's hands met starting towards the park. Lena smiled at Mary, walking behind them thinking the same thing. They were both glad the kids made up.

At the park Jamie and Eddie ran around playing a made up game with their hands held tight. The smiles and laughter a welcome change from them crying less than twenty four hours ago.


	5. 5

Having each other helped Eddie and Jamie steer through prekindergarten. On the last day of school families were encouraged to visit for the prekindergarten graduation ceremony with refreshments after. Lena took Eddie shopping for a new pink dress with laces on the bottom ruffles, straightening her hair into needle straight rows and set black shoes aside for that day. In the Reagan house Mary took out and pressed a suit for Jamie to wear.

The families dropped their kids off in their classroom to let their teachers prepare them before the ceremony. Eddie sat in her chair, swinging both legs back and forth slowly smiling when Jamie approached. "You look nice."

"You do too Eddie." Jamie slowly offered her his hand, curling his fingers over hers smiling.

Their eyes met, locked together for a minute only breaking when the teacher called them. "I just wanted to congratulate you on going into kindergarten. Have fun today okay everyone? Start to line up so we can go." Jamie and Eddie followed their classmates into a line, holding hands as they proceeded into the gym. The Reagans sat right in front, Mary and Frank, Danny, Joe and Erin then Henry and Betty with Lena and Armin finishing up their row. All shared the same beaming smiles except for Lena and Mary, sad their babies were growing up so fast.

Graduation began with the teachers recalling everything they learned and experienced this year. Jamie gave Eddie a quiet smile, hiding their hands. "And now it's time to give out the diplomas to our graduates."

Each student was called up front to receive a diploma and hug from their teachers. Eddie, called up first shyly let go of Jamie's hand and walked across the stage for her diploma. "Congratulation Eddie." Eddie smiled hugging them both careful not to crush her diploma.

Jamie kicked his legs finally called up too smiling at his applauding family. "Thank you," Jamie gave his teachers a hug before taking the diploma back to his seat. He caught Eddie smiling at him, returning the grin with twinkling eyes.

After graduation the students marched out down the hallway to the classroom for refreshments, allowing mingling and pictures. Holding their plates tight Jamie led Eddie to a quiet area, sitting beside her. "Are you excited about going to kindergarten Eddie? Joe told me we learn a lot harder stuff and get really really smart."

"Yeah, it's a big school and new teachers but we're big kids now. I'm almost five years old." She picked up the napkin, wiping it across her mouth like her mom taught her.

"Yeah but it's the school Danny and Joe and Erin went to and all the teachers are really nice," Jamie assured her. His hand moved between cookies and a brownie on his plate. He picked up the brownie first, taking a small bite.

Mary and Lena watched their kids from across the room holding cups of coffee neither touched. "You know we have to tell them before school starts right?"

"I know but I also know how they're going to take it. "

Not wanting to ruin the kids' summer neither Lena nor Mary told the kids until a week before summer ended. Jamie and Eddie were sat down separately for a serious chat that no one wanted to have but was necessary. "Honey, we have to talk to you about school. Daddy and I talked and we know it'll be hard but we put you in a private school that's different then the one Jamie is going on."

Water welled up in Eddie's eyes immediately after being given the bad news. Her bottom lip quivered, "No Jamie? I'm not going!" Pushing off the couch Eddie stormed out purposely stomping her feet against each step as she headed upstairs. In private she collapsed on the bed, hugging the bear Jamie gave her tightly while bursting into tears.

Across town Jamie received the same bad news from Mary and Frank while the other kids played out back. "Jamie, mommy and daddy wanted to talk to you about something okay? We know you were looking forward to going to school with Eddie but something happened and Eddie is going to a different school."

Jamie sat quiet, letting the news sink in his little five year old brain. "Eddie isn't coming to school? Is she mad at me mommy? I want to go to school with Eddie," Jamie's lip quivered.

"We know you do son but it isn't because Eddie is mad at you okay? Sometimes even the best of friends go to different schools and then you meet new friends but you still play together. Eddie is welcome here anytime." Frank put an arm around his youngest meant to comfort him. He watched the usually quiet boy kick his feet.

"No! If Eddie isn't coming to school I'm not either!" Before his parents could respond, shocked at his outburst Jamie was on his feet already heading up to his room. He slammed the door behind and paced around his small bedroom while the anger turned quickly to sadness. Tears filled his eyes as he threw himself on the bed and sobbed.

With their busy schedule the friends didn't see each other until Sunday when Lena dropped Eddie off for a ay date after the Reagans returned from church. Their hands met like magnets, drawn to each other going up to play while the adults got dinner ready. In the privacy of Jamie's room they sat on his bed quietly swinging their legs. Eddie broke the silence after a minute, "Did your mommy and daddy talk to you?"

"Yeah, they told me we aren't going to the same school. I don't want us to go to different schools Eddie. They cant make us."

Giving his hand a small squeeze Eddie's eyes scanned the room until she found a small bag used when they go on vacation. "I don't want to go to a different school either Jamie. You're my best friend. If we run away then they cant make us right?"

A twinkle sparked in his blue eyes, pushing forward on the bed. "No they can't. " He turned around, dumping his pillow out and stuffed two teddy bears inside with a blanket. He bit his lip, "What can we eat? "

"We can sneak downstairs and see what you have. We need something we don't need an adult for help." Eddie met him halfway across the room , tiptoeing to press their ears against the doors. For a house full of people it was unusually quiet. Mary busily prepared dinner while Frank and Henry finished some work.

Capturing her hand Jamie slipped out of his room , leading Eddie down the back stairs that led to their kitchen. At the last step they peeked around in time to see Mary calling out for Danny in the living room. "You better not be playing video games young man when you have homework to do."

"No mom."

Waiting until Mary completely disappeared the friends entered, taking bananas from on top of the table and some pretzels both shoved into the bed. "Come on," Jamie whispered. He crossed the kitchen,letting Eddie out first so he could close the door without making a headed to a local spot by the water with a tree overhanging to provide shade and safety. "Are you hungry Eddie," Jamie took his bear out between him and Eddie smiling.

"A little." Jamie opened his bag for her allowing Eddie to take a handful of pretzels and one banana. She gave him a smile, turning to look out at the water while eating their dinner.

"Jamie?" Eddie asked quietly. He turned to her, wiping his hands against the side of his pants. Where are we going to sleep?" she asked. "It's scary out here?"

Jamie searched the area for somewhere they could sleep safely. His eyes fell on the tree branches dangling above them, wondering if they could climb up there "I don't know Eddie. Can you climb the tree so nothing will get us up there? I will keep watch while you sleep then you can watch and I'll sleep."

Eddie looked at the big, tall tree. "If you hold my hand." Rewarding her with a smile, Jamie reached his hand out to hers. He stayed by her side glad his brothers taught him how to climb a tree.

He got up pretty high, so did Eddie, bit her legs were too short and she slipped and fell, hard! She bounced off the ground, landing wrist first. Eddie's eyes quickly watered as she started to cry and grabbed her wrist. "Owww."

Several adults came and surrounded them bit Jamie grabbed Eddie and started running to a hiding place. Eddie held her limp wrist crying louder. "Jamie it hurts. I want momny!"

"We can't, Eddie," he sighed. "They'll make us be apart if we tell them you were climbing a tree and got hurt. We aren't sposed to climb that high remember? We'll go to the doctor a doctor will fix you. Let's go. I know where to go. Don't worry it'll be okay Eddie." His arm slipped around her shaking body, helping his friend.

Mary carried the last plate into their dinning room smiling at the older kids finishing up setting the table. "Good. Go wash up. Frank can you get Jamie and Eddie and make sure they wash their hands while I get the rolls out?"

"Of course." Frank offered his wife a quick cheek peck before taking the stairs up to their second floor. He pushed open Jamie's door ready to tell them dinner was ready but his heart jumped up seeing the room empty. "Jamie? Eddie?"

Descending the steps just as quick as he went up Frank turned into the living room nearly running into Danny. "Did Jamie and Eddie come downstairs?"

"No dad."

Frank's head spun immediately turning into cop mode, "They aren't in Jamie's room. We have to find them."

At the hospital a nurse took Jamie and Eddie into one of their exam rooms with a warning to the doctor first. Dr Kristina peered through the open door sighing, "That's Commissioner Reagan's youngest kid and his friend. We go to the same church in Bay Ridge. Can you inform the commissioner while I see them?" Taking a deep breath the doctor forced a smile as she stepped inside. "Jamie? Do you remember me Doctor Kris from St Angulus? Can you tell me what happened to your friend?"

Jamie's arm firmed around Eddie in a protective hold, "I remember you. We were climbing a tree, it was really tall but Eddie fell and really hurt her wrist. " His attention turned to Eddie, wiping the tears that continued falling from her eyes.

"Okay, well I'm here to make it better and you are really doing a great help helping her feel better. What I will do is take a picture to see the bones inside her arm so I can see if it's broken. Then I will give Eddie a nice wrap that will keep her arm still until it's better all right?" She helped them off the bed carefully then lead the friends to an x-ray room taking her time allowing Frank to set Eddie in the large chair with a band over her arm that would take the picture her bones. "Jamie please stay," Eddie offered her good hand out to him, blue eyes rounded.

Jamie went back and took her hand gently. "It's okay Eddie, the doctor will help you. I promise I'll come back in soon as she takes the picture okay?" Tilting his head to lock eyes with a silent promise exchanged Eddie breathed in fearfully.

Taking Jamie outside Doctor Kris showed him the button that would actually take a picture, having him press him. "Good job Jamie," She led Jamie back inside to take the wrap off so they could return to the exam room while the pictures developed.


	6. 6

Frank made a beeline for the nurse's desk once he arrived a half hour later. "Frank Reagan you called about my son."

Mary and Lena were in his heels, "My daughter, she's a little blonde girl...is she here?"

The nurse gave them all a bright smile, nodding her head.

"They're both in back safe with Dr Kristen. Eddie hurt her wrist and is being examined and Jamie won't leave her side. I will let the doctor know that you're here."

The three adults were ushered back to the exam room. Eddie was crying as Jamie held onto her. They both looked up as the adults entered with a mix of guilt and fear neither saying a word.

Mary grabbed Jamie in her arms and Lena rushed over to Eddie. "Are you okay? Is she okay?

Eddie cried in her mom's arms, fear and in pain carefully tucking her wrist against her chest. "We're fine mommy. I hurt my wrist but the doctor helped and Jamie stayed with me."

"That was good Jamie, but you must never, ever run off again, do you hear?"

Jamie ducked his head looking at his hands quietly whispering, "Yes mom." Frank still hadn't said a word, he knew he'd have to punish Jamie for this.

"But we ran away because you want me and Eddie to go to different schools and we don't want to! We're best friends!" His eyes swept past his parents and Lena to Eddie sniffling in the big chair in her mom's arms.

Frank lost his temper, he turned red in the face, "Jamie, you could have been...over going to school!" Jamie flinched, the first time his father lost his temper with him. He ducked his head again mumbling something so low even Mary couldn't hear.

"Don't you yell!" Eddie defended. "Not nice to yell, Jamie helped me."

"You are in big trouble too Edit Marie. You know better then to run away," Lena lectured firmly, holding onto her.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Eddie said. "It's a big place and I never been at school without Jamie."

Softly hushing her Lena rocked Eddie in her arms. "Shh, you'll be fine Edit. You'll make new friends before you know. That's no excuse to run away and scare us. When we get home we're going to talk more about it."

"We were gonna get married," Jamie blurted out as if that would make it ok.

The adults turned around to stare at him. "That's still no excuse young man and we will talk more about this at home," Frank replied.

"You can take him home," Lena told Mary and Frank. "I can get a car to come for us."

Mary went over to place a hand on Lena's shoulder then Eddie's. "We can drop you off. We'll be outside in the waiting room. Jamie, let's go."

"I want to stay with Eddie," Jamie told her. "I said."

Frank shook his head, giving Jamie a firm stare, "Eddie's mom is staying with her now. You are coming with us now outside until Eddie is released then we will take them home and talk about this a lot young man. "Jamie knew Frank meant business so he followed him out.

While they waited Jamie sat quietly with his head down until Lena and Eddie came out. Neither kid said a word the entire ride back or Jamie as they went back to the house.

Lena took Eddie by her good arm and walked her inside. Eddie said nothing as she was dragged into the living and plopped on their long white couch. Her head remained down, eyes studying the floor even breathing quietly.

"Edit Marie," Armin had arrived home from a business trip and went directly home. She slowly looked up then right back down at the floor saying nothing. The look on her father's face said it all. He surprised her by grabbing her and holding her tight. "What happened baby?"

Her eyes clouded over with tears, looking up at him. "You and mommy are making me and Jamie go to different schools so we ran away. We climbed a big tree but I got scared so I fell."

"Oh, honey," Armin sighed. "Jamie is going to a different school, but he will still be your best friend honey. That doesn't change. If something worse happened to you...Mommy and I would be so sad."

"But I never went to a school without Jamie and this one is so big and I won't know anyone there. I want to go to school with Jamie daddy, please," Eddie nestled against his chest sobbing so hard her little body shook in Armin's arms.

He sighed, there was no way he could give her this. "What it Daddy takes the whole day off and stays with you, Mommy too." Eddie used the back of her hand to smear the tears and nodded, craddling against him.

Frank sat Jamie on the sofa and looked down at him. Feeling his father's eyes on him Jamie kept his eyes on the floor, folding his hands on his lap. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry daddy but Eddie and I don't want to go to different schools. We always went to the same schools cause we're best friends."

"You will always be best friends, the school won't change that" Mary soothed. "But running away, scaring me and Daddy, getting Eddie hurt!" Jamie looked to her then back at the floor letting tears roll down his face mumbling an apology.

"I know you're sorry honey," Mary sighed. *But you have to be punished." Tears flooded down his face as Jamie sobbed, facing his first punishment. He knew what would happen seeing what happened to Erin Danny and Joe.

"Come on, Jamie," Frank said. "Let's get it over with. Come on..." He stood, continuing to sob with each short step to the stairs never once making eye contact with his father.

"Frank," Mary broke in. "Do you have to?" He looked to her with a small nod saying he had to even if Jamie was sorry he had to be punished like the others .

"I won't be too hard," he assured his wife as he and Jamie disappeared to the garage.

Jamie kept his head down hearing the heavy footsteps approaching. Tears stung his blue eyes, sobbing the whole time he took the licks.

After he finished the last one Frank pulled Jamie into his large arms and gave the boy a soft kiss. " I love you Jamie and so does mommy. We don't want anything to happen to you all right and when you ran away it scared up. Go on up to your room." Saying nothing in response Jamie headed up to his room still smarting.

Despite both being punished the adults allowed Jamie and Eddie to see each other under their supervision before school started. They sat on the couch not even wanting to play in anticipation of facing a brand new school alone. "Mommy said you can come over so we can tell each other about school."

"Okay, but I'm still scared going without you." Eddie lay into his side, head resting against his shoulder with a small sigh.

Jamie tightened his arm around her to hold Eddie in his arms protectively. "I don't either Eddie but our mommies and daddies won't let us go to the same school. Promise you won't find another best friend at school."

"You will be my only best friend Jamie I promise." Exchanging a quiet smile in silent agreement they used the last few hours together playing with Jamie's toys. Before she left they held onto each other a little tighter, neither wanting to let go.

As Lena took Eddie away Jamie watched from the door with sad, puppy dog blue eyes until they disappeared from view.


	7. 7

Neither Jamie or Eddie slept that night in anticipation for their first day apart since they were young. Jamie dressed in the catholic school required uniform while Eddie put on a navy blue dress skirt and button down long sleeve blue dress shirt required by the prominent academy she would start. Lena straightened her hair and left it down to look nicer.

Mary and Frank took Erin, Danny and Jamie to school, walking Jamie to his new class after wishing the older kids a good day. A woman in her thirties with dark blond hair greeted them by the door with a bright grin. "I'm Miss Samantha, your new kindergarten teacher."

"No, I don't want to go mommy. Take me home I want Eddie," Jamie tucked himself into Mary's legs sniffling.

Giving him a gentle smile Mary knelt down to his eye level, speaking softly. "I know it's going to be hard without Eddie sweetheart but she's in another school and you are here. Your new teacher is very nice and I'm sure the other kids are too but you have to try. Promise mommy you'll at least try for me."

Lifting his head up Jamie met his mom's eyes with his own wet ones still sniffling. "Okay mommy I'll try for you," he leaned forward, wrapping his little arms around her. "Love you mommy. Love you daddy."

Frank bent over for a hug too smiling, "Love you too buddy. Have a great day."

With one long look Jamie picked up his backup, walking into class alone. He scanned the room, easily finding hooks to hang their bags and jackets in the far corner. Kids who arrived early explored their new classroom, some already making friends. Jamie walked over to the classroom library where he sat hugging a teddy bear alone.

"Hi."

Jamie picked his head up to watch a little girl stop just in front of him and after smoothing her dress sit down smiling opposite him. "I'm Angela. Why are you so sad, it's really nice here and the teacher is so funny. "

"I'm Jamie. This school is really big and my best friend isn't here cause her mommy and daddy made her go to another school." Jamie held the bear against his chest, looking her over.

She moved to his side smiling.

"I can be your friend if you want so you don't feel so sad. I know all the kids here cause we went to preschool and they're all really nice. If anyone bothers you I'll tell them to stop okay?" Angela placed a hand around his arm, "I'm going to help you find your desk."

Allowing himself to be lifting Jamie put the bear away to follow Angela across the room. They walked around a set of desks to four pushed together on the right side, already occupied by two girls and another boy. Their conversation stopped seeing Angela approach, full attention on her.

"This is Jamie. He's new here and feeling sad because he doesn't know anyone so we're going to be his friends. Jamie, that's Marilyn, William and Samantha they'll be really nice and help you okay?"

William's feet planted firm on the floor with both hands on his waist, "You don't tell us who we can and can't be friends with Angela."

"We're all friends or we won't play with you William. Remember when you came in and didn't know anyone. We helped you so you're going to help Jamie," Angela gave a gentle signal against Jamie's shoulder towards the seat. "It's okay Jamie they'll be nice."

Across town Eddie's fingers curled around her mom's hand as they walked towards one of four kindergarten classroom. Her hair pressed against the white required dress shirt each time she turned her head, watching other kids running in.

All the girls wore the same white shirt and black skirt that itched against her knee.

At the door Lena knelt on one knee smiling. "You're going to have a great day Edit. Daddy and I are so proud of you for being such a brave girl. Give us kisses and hugs so you can go in then daddy and I will pick you up after school."

Eddie turned into her mom's arms already bringing her arms around her. "I love you mommy. Love you daddy."

Holding onto the backpack straps Eddie walked into the classroom, pausing to take it in. Her classmates busily set their backpacks on the back of their chairs before sitting down.

Some stared quietly at the board while others chatted quietly until the single teacher walked past. Sighing, she followed the row sitting in the back row.

"Hi. I'm Rachel. What's your name?"

Eddie slipped her backpack off to hang off the back of her chair carefully. She looked up at two girls standing in front of her smiling. "Edit, but everyone calls me Eddie."

"That's really your real name? Eddie is a boy's name and Edit is a weird name. Are you a boy? You're going to have no friends." The taller girl snickered, bumping against Eddie on her way past to the front with the second girl only a step behind.

Eddie bit her lip as she took her seat again, the front blurry with hot tears. "Hey, ignore her. Rachel is really mean."

A boy stood beside besides Eddie's desk smiling at her through sparkling brown eyes. "No one wants to be her friend except Danielle and that's only cause they're cousins. My name is Anthony. I can be your friend if you want. Besides I like your name, it's nice."

"Thanks. My mommy named me after my grandma. Yeah, that would be nice. I had a friend for a long time Jamie but he went to a different school," Eddie smeared the tears with the back of her hand.

"Well I'll be your friend here and make sure Rachel doesn't pick on you anymore, promise." Winking his eye at her Anthony took the backpack he'd hung on a seat two rows away to move beside Eddie smiling at her.

"Okay, everyone to the carpet slowly and make sure you push in your chair." Eddie did, walking in front of Anthony to an empty spot on the carpet opposite Rachel.

With her legs tucked in Eddie turned her attention to the teacher introducing a good morning song that will become part of their routine. In her side view Rachel and her cousin glanced at her, smirking when she looked their way. Beside her Anthony moved his hand nonchalantly over hers quietly to avoid the teacher seeing.

After circle the teacher sent everyone to their desks for an all about me activity while she pulled some students for a small group talk. Eddie held the crayon in hand. She started to color the picture being careful to stay in the lines. "Very nice Edit," Mrs Jasmine placed a hand on Eddie's shoulder, walking around the room.

Eddie tried to concentrate on her drawing, but Rachel kept making faces at her and whispering. Eddie didn't want to cry but it was getting harder.

Two forty five couldn't come fast enough for Eddie who nearly knocked her mom down when her name was called. She ran as fast as her little legs could go with her arms out.

"Oh Edit, what's wrong? How was school today," Lena picked her little girl up into her arms with a small rock.

Eddie sobbed out how mean the girls were and how much she missed Jamie. 'They make fun of my name...i told them it was grandma's name and special."

"Yes it is special honey and you are special. Don't listen to those mean girls okay? Do you want me to call Mary and see if you can talk to Jamie?" Lena rocked her baby girl the entire walk back to the black town car she rode in, allowing Eddie to sit on her lap.

"Want to go play at Jamie's house," she sniffles. "He's my friend."

Lena held her tighter sighing, giving small back rubs, "I know he is Edit. Let me talk to Mary and see if it's okay. " She nodded, her little head brushing again get Mom with each choked sob her small body shaking.

The minute they got home Lena called Mary. "I hate seeing my poor Edit so upset and they are good friends so I'm hoping seeing Jamie will help her feel better."

"I can bring him over after dinner," Mary offered. "He seems to have done all right. He's helping Joe with some homework."

Lena smiled, "Jamie is helping Joe, how sweet. That would be great Mary, thank you. This has to be so hard on both of them, being separated for the first time. I know it's a weekday but until they adjust to not seeing each other.."

"No worries Lena, really. Come over after dinner, I'll make you some tea while the kids play for a bit before bed. We can talk about a playdate for them over the weekend."


	8. 8

After dinner Jamie sat in the living room, Eddie's bear in tow playing absently with his toys while his older siblings finished their homework. "Hey bud, how's my favorite kindergartener," Frank sat beside his youngest smiling.

Jamie gave a wordless shrug, pushing the toys around quietly. He tucked the bear under his arm protectively keeping it at his side. "Jamie, I know your feeling sad bud.." Frank looked over his shoulder, the doorbell interrupting. He gently gave Jamie's shoulder a squeeze, stood and went to answer the door.

He returned only a minute later smiling in the doorway. "Jamie you have a visitor."

"Eddie!!" The bear tumbled away with Jamie's sudden burst, running to his friend so fast he almost knocked her down. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist while Lena and Frank stepped out, giving them space.

The friends stood there hugging for several minutes, neither wanting to move. Finally, Jamie pulled back, taking Eddie's hand to the couch. "I miss you Eddie. I hate being in school without you, everyone's so mean. I miss my best friend."

"Me too Jamie. I hate it at school not having you with me. The kids are mean and I don't want to go anymore," Eddie slipped her hand into his, resting her head on his shoulder to sniffle quietly.

Jamie put an arm around her shoulders, "I don't either but our parents are making us. "

"They laughed at my name..." That hurt worst of all because she liked her unique name. Her hand rested over his , sniffling again. "This one girl she kept looking at me and laughing with her friend. They're all stuck up."

Seeing her upset sent a pit in Jamie's stomach, wanting nothing more then to make his best friend happy. "They're jerks Eddie, you have a nice name. They're mean and jealous. "

"I want to be Catholic like you...when we get older and can do what we want, I'll be Catholic okay?" Her eyes were red and swelling up as fresh tears ran out. Jamie rested his head against Eddie's with his arm holding her tight.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen the adults were talking, "How can we do this to them? Lena asked. "Armin insists she go to this school, but I have never seen my little one run to my arms like she did today."

Mary held her cup of tea with both hands and sighed. "I feel badly too. Jamie just hasn't been the same since starting school without Eddie. He seems lost without her."

"So which one of us is going to sacrifice?" Frank asked. "IT's imperative to us Jamie receive a Catholic education."

Their eyes all met, waiting for one to speak up. When no one did Mary sighed. "The least we can do is have them over to see each other as often as we can."

"With all due respect, Frank," Lena spoke up. "The school where I'm sending Edit is one of the best in New York City and Jamie is so smart for a little one that he could get a scholarship there. You can still send him to Sunday school."

"Absolutely not, no offense Lena but both his brothers and sister went here and they teach more then any Sunday school class can."

Mary's hand flew up, interrupting the two before things got heated. "How about this, the kids can have playdates after school if they try and make friends with a classmate. That way they'll still see each other. I certainly don't want to end their friendship."

"Sounds good to me," Lena gave a nod and smile across the table. "Well, it's getting late and we have to get Edit ready for school tomorrow. Thanks again for having us Mary. I'm sure seeing Jamie helped my poor baby."

"Anytime Lena. You and Eddie are welcome here anytime," Mary got to her feet to see her friend out while Frank cleaned up.

They walked into the living room together, forcing smiles on their faces for the kids sake. "All right Edit, it's time to say goodbye to Jamie honey. You have school tomorrow and we have to get ready," Lena spoke softly.

The tears that just dried on Eddie's face were quickly replaced by fresh ones that flowed quickly. "Please mommy, just a little longer."

"I know you miss Jamie honey and I'm sure misses you too but we have to leave. Mary and I were talking though and we decided to plan playdates for you after school but you have to try really hard to make new friends ok?" Lena sat on the couch too behind Eddie, softly rubbing her back. "Think you can do that?"

Eddie sniffled, exchanging a studying look with Jamie and nodded. "I can try mommy. Bye Jamie, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Eddie." Jamie met Eddie halfway to exchange in a long, tight hug. He watched Eddie put her jacket on and walk out with Lena, saying nothing when Mary returned.

The minute she sat down he crawled onto her lap and hugged her tight.

With the reward of seeing each other after school both Jamie and Eddie went to school without putting up a fight. Jamie hung his things up in his cubby then searched the room until he found a little girl sitting alone by the bookcase. "Hi Angela, can I sit with you?"

Angela picked her head out of the book she was reading to smile. "Sure. This is my favorite book but I can't read yet, can you?"

Jamie shook his head, "Only a little. My older brother Joe tolded me how to read. He's a good brother not like Danny, he's really mean to me. Do you have brothers or a sister? I have a sister too Erin, she's okay."

"Wow, you have a lot of siblings. I only have one older sister and she plays with me sometimes. She's in first grade and said it's so much work and no play."

"I like play time," Jamie replied. "Especially at home with my best friend Eddie. She likes to play bears and cars."

Angela-set the book back into one of the baskets and smiled at me. "I like cars and trains. I can make really cool train tracks. Once, I made one around my whole room all by myself! Mommy let me keep it for a long time."

Jamie was interested in that and soon had made a play date to go and see he build the track.

Across town Eddie plopped herself down in the block center during morning free play while other kids came in. She took the tracks out and quietly started to build. She was focused on that she didn't see she had company.

"That's really cool. How'd you make that," Anthony dropped to his knees beside Eddie, admiring the track she made. She started to tell him, showing him how she connected the track.

Anthony took another track and handed it to her. "Do you like to play anything else? I play tag with my neighbors sometimes. Do you want to play with us?"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't like running games."

"Oh." Anthony looked at the track, "I have tracks at home that you can build. And I have a lot of movies we can watch. Mommy let me see Little Mermaid I wasn't even scared one bit. Mommy may even make us a special treat."

"I like Little Mermaid too," Eddie replied. "maybe but it has to be Sunday cause I play with my best friend on weekday's."

Anthony turned to look over his shoulder at the teacher standing in front of the room ringing a bell. "Almost time to stop. I can ask my mommy tonight and you ask yours after school okay then we'll see tomorrow."

"Okay," Eddie replied and got up to brush off her dress before going to her table.


	9. 9

"Thank you again for allowing Edit to stay here Mary. We both feel better knowing she is taken care of by someone we trust," Lena sighed out in the doorway to the Reagan living room. Both mother's smiles watching their kids hold the hug from when Eddie came in five minutes earlier.

Mary waved off the appreciative gesture, "You and Eddie are welcome here anytime Lena. Enjoy the business trip with Armin. We will take very good care of Eddie."

Lena crossed the room to sit on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Without saying a word Eddie broke away from Jamie's embrace to climb up by her mom. "Edit, I am trusting you to be a very good girl while mommy and daddy are away on business, do you understand?"

"I promise mommy. I will be such a good, big girl and help Mary around the house. Eddie met her mother, hugging her tightly. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too Edit." Lena shifted her pocketbook bag on the top of her shoulder, stopping to hug Mary one more time before going out to the awaiting car.

Mary turned to lock up then turned back to the kids smiling. "Do you guys want to play in the yard for a little bit while I clean up the kitchen? Then we can go up the avenue for some shopping and maybe get some pizza and egg creams, how's that sound. It's a shame to stay inside on such a beautiful day."

"Eggs in cream," Eddie turned her scrunched face to Jamie.

"No silly, it's a drink that's really good. I like the vanilla one but mommy gets the chocolate. They have really good pizza too," Jamie cupped his hand over Eddie's. He smiled, taking her out to the yard while Mary finished up inside.

The kids sat on the grass holding hands until Mary called them. "How's school Eddie? Have you made any friends in your new class like our mommies asked," Jamie held her hand tight, feeling the softness of her skin against his finger.

"Yeah. There's this really nice boy and he's the only one who talks to me. We were playing cars before school started.," Eddie looked up at him, eyes wide. "Have you made friends with anyone? Are the kids still being mean? Who do you sit with at lunch and play with at recess? "

Jamie shook his head, "They're not mean but they aren't you. I really miss you Eddie but I'm trying to make friends. This one girl is really nice and she's the only one who talks to me or asks to play with me. We were reading in school."

"Oh? Is she your new best friend, " Water spilled from Eddie's eyes quickly that she wiped with the back of her hand.

"No way Eddie. You're my only best friend and we'll always be friends forever. I promise Eddie."

Mary called the kids in to wash their hands before they started the short walk up to the avenue. Eddie and Jamie held hands walking two steps in front of Mary until they reached busier streets. Holding each kid's hand she took them to some stores then pizza like promised.

"What a beautiful young girl there," Mario admired Eddie from behind the corner. "Very beautiful together."

One of the workers carried three mug glasses, two chocolate egg creams for Eddie and Mary and a vanilla for Jamie. "They are best friends since they were babies," Mary smiled. Mario followed from around the counter with a tray holding their pizza slices.

"Thank you Mrs. Reagan" Eddie said, taking the napkin carefully placing it on her lap. She picked up the pizza, letting the grease drip on her plate.

"Be careful honey, it's very hot. You may need to wait a few minutes and blow it to cool down. Here Jamie honey," Mary passed napkins across the table. Jamie wiped his greasy hands on the top one then went right to picking the pizza up to eat, grease and heat be damned.

Eddie bit a small piece of pizza, reaching for her drink with two hands carefully. She sipped the cold drink from a straw Mario put in for them, eyes widening. "This is really good!"

"Told you," Jamie replied. "It's super good and yummy. Here try your pizza."

Eddie waited a minute to give the pizza another blow before taking a bite. "This is really good too. Super super yummy." Mary smiled at her, they were just so cute.

Once all their pizza was finished Mario offered ices free of charge for his best customers. The kids led Mary out with their bellies full and sticky ices dripping down their hands. Eddie didn't like her hands to be dirty so she wiped them on Jamie's pants. Each time Mary chuckled and shook her head. "Lets get home so I can start dinner before your brothers and sister come home from their Saturday activities. "

"But we had dinner," Eddie replied. "Pizza is a good dinner right?"

Mary chuckled as she took their hands to cross the street. "Yes it can be but this was lunch. Tonight I am making something extra special."

Eddie smiled and Jamie was happy she was so thrilled. Once they reached home Mary went to cook after settling the kids at the table with a quiet activity. The activity didn't last long with Joe coming home with Danny then Erin, already bickering. "Just mind your business," Erin huffed.

"You mind yours," Danny argued back.

At the table Jamie quickly turned around to hear better. He looked at Eddie, lowering his voice. "Danny and Erin always fight and Erin usually wins."

"I don't like fighting," Eddie shook her head. "It's not nice to fight Danny."

Danny turned at her with a sideways glare while getting a cup from the shelf. "Buzz off kid. You two need to mind your business too." On his way past Joe tapped Danny on the arm, a warning to cool off and sat next to Jamie.

Jamie held Eddies little hand, "he's just a big talker, don't be upset."

Eddie smiled and turned back to coloring while the older kids got started on their homework until dinner. As a treat Eddie and Jamie helped set the table when they heard the door open then close. Frank appeared in the doorway to the kitchen smiling tiredly.

"Well hello you two," she smiled. "How are you enjoying yourself Eddie?"

Jamie dashed across the floor and lunged into his father's arms. "Really fun," Eddie smiled, watching Jamie hug his daddy tight. Frank hugged her too, but it sometimes seemed he did it cause he was supposed to. No need to make her feel left out, and he's known her since she was a baby.

"Come on kids, go wash up then tell the others it's time for dinner," Mary shuffled over to greet Frank while Eddie and Jamie ran upstairs obediently.

"She's being a little quiet" she replied. "Maybe draw her out?"

Frank embraced his wife in his large arms while showering her with kisses. "I'll play with them after dinner and see what I can do. The detective is on the case." He kissed her one last time until the kids footsteps grew closer.

Before sitting down Jamie pulled out Eddie's chair for her smiling, waiting for her to settle before sitting next to her. Danny and Joe barreled in next with Erin right behind keeping out of her brother's way. The family prayed over their food then Mary served the younger kids.

Taking only one bite of her chicken Eddie's eyes rounded, "Hmm this is so yummy. Thank you Mrs. Reagan. Jamie, your mommy is a really good cook." Jamie grinned brightly, as she took another piece of cut up chicken into her mouth quietly finishing every bite on her plate.

Excused after clearing their plates Jamie took Eddie into the living room to play a little before getting ready for bed. When Frank walked in he smiled, sitting on the couch. "What did you guys build? It looks so tall."

"We built a castle daddy and this is the dragon that protects it," Jamie pointed to a larger green piece he put eyes on. "And Eddie is the princess but she's not trapped because she can get out anytime she wants."

Frank chuckled quietly, "Do you have room for a police officer dad who helps the princess fight off bad guys?"

"Sure," Eddie handed Frank a man in blue to play with too. She pushed her piece against the wall and slid down the side. "Not today bad guys. I have my pet dragon and two police officers to help keep the castle safe."

They played until bedtime at eight which both kids yawned in protest but went up obediently. Mary and Frank went inside the bedroom, Jamie on the floor happily giving his bed up for Eddie. "Good night love you," Mary tucked the covers around her baby, gave him a kiss then did the same to Eddie while Frank kissed Jamie.

The kids lay in their respective beds staring up in the dark. "Jamie? I forgot my teddy bear. I never go to sleep without my bear," Eddie's lip quivered slowly.

Jamie pushed the covers back so he could cross the room carefully and carried a teddy bear back to her. "This is Coco because he smells like coco. You can sleep with him while you're here," Jamie slipped the bear under her arm.

"Thanks Jamie. Night. Love you."

As he settled under the covers Jamie smiled too, "Night Eddie. Love you too."


	10. 10

Sometime overnight Jamie stirred from a deep sleep and sat straight up, looking at the bed. He pushed the covers aside to check on her. "Eddie? Are you okay?" She was sleeping very soundly, her face looked funny.

"Eddie? Eddie," Jamie gently shook her shoulder, desperately trying to wake her up. He looked around the dark room.

She opened her eyes and croaked his name. "Jamie..."

He turned back to her able to see how bad she looked even in the dark. "Eddie, are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't feel good," she whimpered. "I want my Mommy."

He remembered what his mommy did he or his siblings were sick. Jamie climbed on the bed and felt Eddie's head. "I can get my mommy. Eddie. She takes good care of us when we feel sick. She'll take good care of you I promise. She was starting to cry so Jamie ran to get his mother. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Mary stirred out of her sleep immediately, scooping up their youngest into her arms. Beside her Frank woke up to, rubbing his eyes. "Jamie, what's wrong honey? Did you have a bad dream?" She slowly rocked him in her arms, soothing the upset child.

"No, Mommy," Jamie said. ",Eddie's hot and she is scratchy."

She shifted Jamie, carrying him back to his bedroom. Setting him down Mary sat on the bed and felt Eddie's forehead. "Hi sweetheart, Jamie told me that your feeling bad. Can you tell me what's hurting so I can help you feel better?"

"All over," she whimpered. "Hurts really bad."

Jamie came around to sit next to Eddie, taking her hand. "Okay, I'm going to get you something to make the pain go away," Mary disappeared into the bathroom for child aspirin and an extra blanket.

Jamie sat on the edge of Eddie's bed and held her tiny hand in his. "it's okay Eddie, Mommy will make it all better."

Eddie's body shook despite being under four heavy blankets looking at Jamie when Mary returned. She sat Eddie up to take the aspirin then spread the blanket over. "Come here sweetheart, lets snuggle a little so you can try and sleep. I'm right here it's okay," Mary spoke softly.

Eddie wrapped her arms around Mary's neck and shut her eyes... Yawning himself Jamie curled on his mommy's lap and fell asleep with Mary holding both kids. Jamie had his little hand around his best friend holding onto her. Smiling Mary turned, hearing the door open. "He refused to let go of her," she whispered to Frank as he came in.

"He'll be sick next," Frank sighed. "Does she need a doctor"

Mary brushed a hand over her forehead, "She feels cool enough, must be a twenty-four hour virus. Just to be sure I'll keep them in for a quiet play date so she can rest more. That's the best thing for her right now. She hasn't thrown up, no diaria. or chills so she should feel better by tomorrow."

"Let me know," he replied. Mary lay Eddie under the covers to let both kids sleep longer while she got the older kids up and ready for their day. She made soft boiled eggs, tea, and juice for Jamie an Eddie.

Upstairs Jamie yawned, slowly waking up. He turned to check on Eddie smiling seeing her sleeping. Quietly, he turned over watching her sleep.

Mary pushed the door open, "Hey, Jamie. You woke up on your own."

"Morning mommy. I just woke up but Eddie is still sleeping. Is she all better now cause you took care of her like you take care of me when I'm sick," Jamie sat up on the bed, watching Eddie. He fixed the teddy bear closer to Eddie's body in case she got scared.

"She's almost better," Mary replied. "She needs to be calm and quiet okay?"

Jamie made a cross over his heart, "I promise mommy. Danny showed that to me, it means I will. Can I get some books to read while Eddie rests? And some paper so we can draw pictures, that's quiet right mommy?"

"Yes," Mary replied. "For now, let Eddie rest. I have your breakfast downstairs."

He slid off the bed but stopped to look back. "Mommy, what if Eddie wakes up and I'm downstairs? She might get scared cause she's alone and not in her room. I don't want her to be scared. She's my girlfriend."

Mary's heart about melted. "Okay, you can eat in here then, but don't make a mess " He hugged her tight, climbed back on the bed with his legs crossed and crossed his heart again. Sighing Mary handed him the plate smiling proudly at Jamie carefully holding it on his lap so not to make a mess.

Eddie woke up when she smelled the food smiling tiredly. "Hey Eddie, mommy brought up food for you to feel better. She said we have to play quiet today so you can get better," Jamie gave her the plate carefully pausing. "Do you feel better?"

"A little, my head still hurts," she replied. "I'm sleepy."

"You can nap more after you eat and I'll read to you quietly or draw a picture for you. I don't want you to be scared," Jamie said. She nodded and managed a few bites before lying down again. She snuggled with the bear-while Jamie put her plate on the bed side table before it spilled. He turned back to tuck her in smiling.

While she napped Jamie read right by her side to watch over his best friend in case she needed anything.


	11. 11

Through the rest of first grade, Jamie and Eddie continued meeting for study dates. Following up finishing all their work the kids went to play outside on nice days or in the living room, watching a movie if it rained. Jamie remembered what his brother said and held Eddie's hand.

Once he started second grades Jamie was forced to take classes in preparation for communion which cut his time with Eddie. Mary and Lena tried compensating by switching their weekend chores to let the kids see each other. On an especially nice day Mary let the kids play out in their yard while she made them ice cream sundaes.

Eddie sat to Jamie's left on the step with her ice cream dripping down the cone. "Jamie? Why can't you play anymore? I thought we were best boyfriend and girlfriend."

"We are Eddie and we always will but I have to receive communion like Joe, Danny and Erin. It's a lot of work, practicing marching in church and learning about God. You'll come to church right Eddie and see me receive communion? Then we'll have a party." Jamie bit the cone point and sucked out the ice cream.

"Of course Jamie," Eddie nodded. "That's what best girlfriend's do."

True to her word Eddie, Lena and Armin arrived at church, finding a pew in back before mass started. Eddie wore a special pink dress for Jamie, looking around from between her parents. "Jamie is probably with his class Edit. You'll see him soon," Armin assured softly.

An organ played the entrance song from the upper level used only for members of the church choir. The second graders started walking up, each boy in a black suit and the girls wearing white dresses with gloves. They were arranged by size which put Jamie in the middle with another girl he talked to.

"Go ahead," the teacher whispered, directing her students.

Jamie started up the altar matching his partner's pace, slowly stepping then a pause and another step. He looked at each pew, finally grinning when he saw Eddie made it. Eddie smiled and waved her hand as he passed by.

The communion followed a regular mass with the second graders going up to receive communion for the very first time. Jamie stopped in front of the priest with both hands cupped like he's been taught. When Father Brian held up the bread announcing it as the body of Christ Jamie replied, "Amen."

With his right hand he put the bread in his mouth while going around to his seat. He smiled, now officially able to receive communion and go to confession.

After mass friends and family met the kids in the yard for pictures to commemorate this special day. "Jamie," Eddie ran across the yard, hugging him tight. Sister Salva followed the child with thin, glaring eyes.

"Hey Eddie, thanks for coming," Jamie wrapped his arms around her long enough for Mary and Lena to take a picture each.

"Of course I came Jamie. It was important to you but that teacher is really scary. Is she your teacher," Eddie nodded her head in Sister Salva's direction, making sure to lower her voice. She eyed the nun wearily, quickly looking away when Sister looked to them.

Jamie shook his head, "She's the principal and very scary. She had Danny, Joe and Erin and they were scared of her too."

Mary and Lena took turns snapping enough pictures to finish the roll in their polaroid cameras. As a special treat they went home to dinner, Danny, Erin, Joe, Henry and Betty with the Jankos. Jamie sat with Eddie on the front steps while the adults chatted over coffee.

"You look really pretty Eddie," Jamie said, holding her hand.

Eddie smiled, "Thanks. You look really handsome in the suit. I like to wear pretty dresses for nice things like today. Mommy said she wore a really pretty dress when she married my daddy, before I was here though."

"My mommy too. She wore a really pretty white dress like the one you're wearing. And daddy wore a suit like mine," Jamie said. "You can wear a dress like this when we get married."

"And you can wear a tux like that one. We'll hold hands and be together like our mommies and daddies cause we're best boyfriend and girlfriend," Eddie replied. "But we have to kiss like grown ups do." She twisted her face at the thought and laughed.

Jamie laughed too, "We can do whatever we want cause we'll be married and grown ups. "

"Why do we have to wait? Can we get married now," eddie asjed

Jamie though, "You have to be big to get married...but I just got chores and allowance, o guess I'm big enough.

"Do you want to? We can ask Joe to reside us."

"Okay," Eddie replied." But first you have to e to ask my Daddy and get me a ring."

Jamie's eyes sparked up, "Come inside." He took her hand, taking her inside.

Eddie followed him in the house, holding hands tight. He took her upstairs to his room, searching through his things. He found a ring he got out of a comic book and had put away with his treasures. "Here you go..."

"You have to put it on me first," Eddie told him.

Jamie nodded and got down on one knee like he saw on TV, holding her hand with his while trying not to drop the ring. He looked up giggling, able to see her nose hairs. Quickly clearing her throat he got serious, "Eddie will you marry me?"

"Yes I will," Eddie smiled immediately. "We should tell Joe and everyone." Eddie slipped the plastic ring onto her ring finger and stood up still holding her hand. His own started to sweat a little so Jamie wiped it against his pant leg then took her hand without even thinking about it. They had held hands since they were toddlers anyway.

"What about asking your Daddy?" Jamie asked "They do that on the show."

Eddie took his hand, checking the ring out. "Oh yeah. I see people do that on tv."

"Is he downstairs?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah mommy and daddy are both here, I think. Maybe ask mommy if daddy isn't here. That's okay cause mommy is usually here. Daddy has to work a lot and everything," Eddie smiled, retaking his hand. "Mommy said she was doing something with your mommy so may be daddy is doing something with your daddy."

"No," he replied. "It has to be your Daddy. I'm going down to check." Letting go of her hand Jamie quietly walked past towards the step to head downstairs with Eddie only a few steps behind her. When he entered the kitchen Armin was sipping a whiskey with Frank when the kids found him, "Mr. Janko, I need to speak to you please."

"Sure Jamie, is everything okay", he immediately looked to Eddie.

"We gotta go in private," Jamie insisted. "Come over here, please. This is really important that I have to ask you but it has to be just with us okay?"

Smiling as he set the glass down Armin nodded and followed Jamie curiously" When they were far enough away Jamie said, " I want to ask your permission... "To marry Eddie."

He looked at Eddie then Jamie, "Yeah? I like that you asked. Sure why not."

"Thank you, it's gonna be outside," Jamie replied. "Later..." He ran off to find Erin. "you can wear he Erin's communion dress. It should fit and I think she kept it in her closet. I don't know why but I hope she did."

"Okay, it's white," Eddie agreed, nearly running into Joe coming around from the front door. Luckily he was able to sidestep the two friends, watching them race up the steps. "Sorry Joe."

"Whoa...slowdown," Joe called after the little ones.

Eddie held onto the banister and shouted over her shoulder, "Can't we're getting married."Joe chuckled at them, it was too cute. He continued into the kitchen still smiling while shaking Mr. Janko's hand and greeting his own father with a grin.

Jamie knocked on Erin's door twice, pushing the door open. "Erin, I need your help. Me and Eddie are getting married so she needs a dress."

Erin thought how cute they we're, "My communion dress just might fit lets see. I'll help you Eddie then we can find you shoes and do your hair." She made a beeline for her open closet door in search for the dress.

"But Jamie you can't see it yet," Eddie told him. "Can you help me Erin?" Smiling Jamie left the girls to get dressed, going to find Joe.

The kids met in back Jamie standing with Joe beside their mom's garden. He looked up at the sliding patio door smiling at Eddie coming out in Erin's white dress. She looked so pretty, her hair flying in wisps around her face. "You look really pretty Eddie," Jamie offered his arm.

She took it, "You're a hunk," she told him laughing at the line she'd heard on TV.

Laughing Jamie led her to the make shift altar where Joe waited. "We are gathered today to join Jamison and Edit in marriage. If anyone objects please step forward now." No one did, everyone thought it was so cute. Joe continued the ceremony, right up until he declared, "You may now kiss the bride."

The kids turned to each other, both faces scrunched up. "Eeeew," they said together

"You have to kiss or it's not official," Danny teased. "Go on and kiss her kid." Before he could react Eddie grabbed Jamie's cheeks, leaned in and gave him a quick kiss that sealed their fate.


	12. 12

Their relationship remained solid through 3rd and 4th grade. Once they started 5th, everything changed.

Jamie bounded downstairs past Joe sleepily going to the kitchen for cereal. "Hey kid, Eddie called for you. She wants to know if you'll meet her at the beach in an hour. She's waiting for you to call her back so I wouldn't wait too long."

"Yeah?" He was always excited to see Eddie. Turning back Jamie took the phone from his brother, dialing Eddie's number by heart taking the steps two at a time. He smiled hearing her voice, "Hey Eddie, you called?"

"Hey yeah," she replied. "I want to go swimming. Can you come out?"

Of course, he would come out for Eddie. "I'll meet you by our spot in an hour." Jamie snatched a black bathing suit from the top drawer, pushing clothes aside sighing. He finally settled on blue shorts and a polo shirt. He found he was more interested in how he looked meeting Eddie and how she looked too.

In the shower, Jamie fixed his hair nice even spraying cologne. He checked his reflection smiling in satisfaction and headed downstairs. "Mom, going to meet Eddie."

"Okay honey," she smiled. "Use suntan lotion."

Jamie hugged her on his way by to the fridge for two water bottles, waved and hurried to meet Eddie. By the time he made it his breath labored but smiled seeing Eddie's dress waving in the breeze. "Hey."

"Hey, you look cute!" Eddie smiled and reached down. Jamie smiled, walking to the beach with her. The sand felt hot on their bare feet so they hurried to a close spot. Eddie put a blanket down, stripping off her dress into a bikini.

"So what made you want to come here today?"

Eddie shrugged her shoulders, applying lotion to her shoulders. "Just felt like swimming. It's a nice day not too crowded. You coming, Jamie?"

"Want me to do your back?" Jamie asked. Eddie handed him the lotion so he could do her back. His heart skipped several beats rubbing in the lotion good over Eddie's soft skin on her back and shoulders. She waited for him to repay the favor smiling. She relaxed under his soft touch.

When her back was completely covered Jamie took her free hand, leaving the lotion on the blanket. His hands were sweating like crazy. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Eddie replied. They walked to the edge of the water just watching waves creep over their feet. The water was cool but not freezing on such a beautiful day. "Jamie, do you want to come on vacation with me and my family?"

Jamie looked her over, "Really? When? I mean I have to ask my mom if it's okay but she knows you and your parents so she'll probably let me. Where are you going?"

"Hershey Park," she replied. "There are great water slides there.

Another wave crept over their feet forcing Eddie to kick at it smiling. "I'll ask my mom tonight and let you know. She might have to talk to your mom herself. " He tightened his grasp over her hand smiling as Jamie led Eddie into the water. Below them, the current pushed out towards the ocean forcefully.

With the water on her skin and glinting off her hair, Eddie looked like an angel. Jamie felt his pulse speed up as did his heart. He brushed his sweaty palms against the swim trunks nervous at this new feeling. The rest of their swim Jamie tried to act normal but his voice failed anytime he tried talking to Eddie. Eddie didn't say anything though, hugging him before they parted ways.

"I had a great time," Eddie said. "I always love our time together."

Jamie smiled, "Me too. Hang out tomorrow okay? Call me when you get home." He watched her cross making sure she was safe before heading home and hoping Joe was there.

"Joe," Jamie searched the kitchen first, walking through each room hurriedly nearly causing him to collide with his oldest brother. "Hey, I'm glad your home. Can we talk up in my room? It's really important."

Seeing the urgency in the younger man's face Joe followed Jamie upstairs to the privacy of his bedroom. Joe took a seat on the bed beside his brother, "Okay spill what's eating ya kid. Didn't you have a good time with Eddie?"

"Of course I did. I always do but we were swimming and suddenly my hands started sweating, my heart raced and I couldn't think straight. We've been friends for a long time but I just noticed how beautiful she is. What's wrong with me Joe," Jamie lifted his head up desperate for answers.

Joe chuckled, speaking calmly, "Relax Jamie, there's nothing wrong with you. What you're feeling is normal for your age. We all went through it, me, Danny, even dad, and grandpa. It's part of growing up kid."

Through the next few grades, Eddie and Jamie noticed their growing relationship changing. They met after school for ice cream sodas and held hands but their feeling were deeper than friendship. Eddie was becoming a beautiful woman and Jamie a handsome young man

If they could the two spent every hour together, sometimes coming home after dark. Yet their grades never faltered so the parents allowed it. After his school finished early Jamie raced from his junior high school to meet Eddie as she came out of hers. One afternoon, he waited extra long for her to come. Jamie stopped the first teacher that came out, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Edit Janko. Is she still inside?"

"Oh, are you Jamie?" She asked.

He smiled, giving her wide eyes, "Yes ma'am. I usually pick Eddie up and walk her home. Is she still inside? I waited but she never came out."

"Yes she asked to send you inside," the teacher advised. "Room 8."

He thanked her then started inside, following the numbers until finally finding room 8. Jamie pushed open the door, sure enough, Eddie inside "Eddie?" She was sitting in the room with a black eye and a swollen nose, tears running down her face."Oh my god, Eddie what happened? Who did this to you," Jamie slid in the seat and held her on his lap tightly.

"Patty Hawkins, but that's after I decked her in the teeth for saying what's she did about my dad." Jamie bit his lip, wanting to defend her but knowing he couldn't hit a girl. He was a man and real men don't hit women ever. Still, seeing Eddie's face made him clench his fists.

He held Eddie tighter while rubbing the tears off her face. "What she say about your dad," Jamie asked confused.

"That he's cheating on my Mom, and she said her Dad knows because he's my Mom's doctor...I said she's a rotten liar then decked her in the teeth so she decked me back." Her eyes swell with hot tears still angry and hurting after being punched.

Shaking his head Jamie cupped her cheek and held her in his arms. "Well I know your dad too and he wouldn't do that. If she keeps bothering you I'll send Erin after her,and Erin can be scary. Come on lEddie, et's get you home and I'll take care of you. It'll be okay, I promise."

"It's worse though..." Eddie said as Jamie wrapped her in his arms and took her home. He bought her ice cream on the way as a special treat to cheer her up. They took up a bench together facing the bridge with Eddie in Jamie's arms.

"She says that he is cheating on my mom because she's sick, what if she is?"

Jamie shook his head slowly, "Your dad wouldn't do that. At least I'm almost positive he wouldn't. If he is no matter what I'll be here for you Eddie."

"My parents are gonna kill me," Eddie replied. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble."

Smiling Jamie whispered in her ear, "You defended yourself. We can stay here until your ready to go home. I'm sure they'll understand when they hear what really happened. Do you want me to go home with you when you tell your parents? I'm sure my parents won't care as long as I tell them."

"Can I come over?" Eddie asked. "I really need you, Jamie."

"Of course Eddie. Anytime you need," he kissed the side of her head, holding her.

"Come on, my face hurts," she replied. "And I'm tired."

They started back to Jamie's house trying to sneak up to his room. A strong breeze kicked the door closed behind them. "Jamie, is that you?" Joe called out where he was studying for the police exam

He froze in place sighing, "Go up to my room Eddie. I'll get you an ice pack and something to drink and be up in a minute." She nodded and headed upstairs as Jamie went to face Joe. He forced a smile quickly stepping in. "Hey, Joe how's studying going?"

"It good, you sneak Eddie in here?" he asked. "I can smell her perfume. You usually don't hide her."

"Please don't say anything, Joe. She got in a fight at school and she's really banged up and scared to go home," Jamie pleaded, rounding his eyes for mercy.

"Go on up, I'll make her an ice pack and some hot tea " Jamie smiled never more grateful for Joe than now. He headed up to Eddie smiling the whole way up. Eddie was crying. Jamie didn't remember her doing that very much since they got older. It melted his heart so see. He didn't think about Joe coming upstairs, he laid down next to her, spooned her and held on.

Eddie nuzzled his neck against his sobbing into his chest. "It's okay Eddie, I know," Jamie slowly rubbed her back comfortingly. "Ssh," he soothed. "I know...let it out. Let it out, I'm here. I'll fix it. We'll fix it." They lay together Jamie comforting her quietly letting Eddie release all the emotion she was holding in. He kissed her head and held her tight protectively.

Joe came up with some hot tea and ice pack. "Hey, do I have to go arrest someone?"

"Can you," Eddie wiped her eyes slowly as Jamie took the ice pack from his brother. "I should have knocked all her teeth out."

"No I can't," Joe laughed. "But I hate to see you so upset. "It's going to be okay, I promise. Nothing is as bad as it seems."

Eddie finally cracked a smile, wincing immediately regretting it. She lay back in Jamie's arms barely moving when he gently placed the ice pack on her face. "I'll hold it, just relax," Jamie told her. 'When you want some tea tell me." Joe stepped out of the bedroom and shut the door halfway only. As he headed down the steps, Danny and Erin both came in to see his silly grin.

"Uh oh, Erin. It's finally happened. Joe finally cracked," Danny grinned. "What's up Joe? Care to share with the class?"

"The kid is in love," he replied. 'He's in his room with Eddie right now, he's acting just like Dad, he's literally wrapped around her, it's so sweet."

Danny's head swerved to the half-open door of their brother's room. "He's in his room alone with Eddie now? Does mom and dad know that? They never allow us in the room by ourselves with a girlfriend, especially with the door closed. And the boy scout usually follows all the rules."

"No, but I do," Joe replied. "And what Mom and Dad don't know won't hurt her."

Before Danny could protest the unfairness Erin harshly shot him a warning look. "We won't say anything Joe, will we Danny? Besides, this is Jamie we're talking about. He follows all the rules and it is very sweet."

They heard noise in Jamie's room as Eddie was getting up to head to the bathroom. Erin pulled Danny's arm before she came out and saw a crowd in front of the door. Joe hung back smiling. He could see Jamie and Eddie getting married and couldn't think of anyone better.


	13. 13

When they entered high school Jamie continued on to the catholic school his brothers and sisters graduated from. Eddie attended the local private school by her school once again keeping them separated. Every day he raced from his school to pick up Eddie so they could walk home together.

Today he ran later than usual after having been accosted by his religious teachers in the hallway. When Jamie finally reached her school he skidded around the front gate that became their meeting place. Eddie stood in her usual spot smiling at an unfamiliar taller boy from her class. As he walked over Jamie could see the boy brushing against Eddie's shoulder.

"Hey, sorry I'm so late," Jamie apologized breathlessly and put an arm around her shoulders. He smiled wide so a twinkle shone in his eyes when he looked at her. "Father was asking me about something. Are you ready to go?"

The boy's chest puffed as he laughed, "Father? Oh, you're one of those Catholic school brats? Go, home kid, Eddie needs to be with a real man." Smirking he slipped his arm underneath Eddie's backpack around her waist tightly.

"Eddie is with me so it's time for you to go. Come on Eddie," Jamie moved his arm down immediately catching her hand.

"And if I don't go? What are you going to do about it," the boy gave Jamie a hard shove back, following him to stand between Jamie and Eddie. "Huh? What are you going to do about it wimp? Nothing cause you're a wimp. " The boy took another step closer to Jamie shoving him again laughing.

Eddie threw her backpack down out of the way, "Leave him alone Tommy. I am with Jamie cause he's sweet unlike you."

"Oh yeah sweet huh? He can't even fight back," Tommy shoved Jamie again harder than the first two. "He can't even defend himself but I would. " Smiling Tommy turned back, catching Eddie around the waist.

Barely blinking an eye Eddie brought her hand straight up right into Tommy's stomach. The bigger man doubled over groaning allowing Eddie to step back.

"Ooh you," Tommy started over to her with both hands extended out. Seeing red at this guy going after his Eddie, Jamie darted in between them protectively. "Get out of the way," Tommy went to push Jamie again only to get denied. Acting on instinct and love Jamie arched his hand from the side right into Tommy's face.

Tommy's jaw dropped already showing signs of bruising on his cheek and heating the bigger man even more. He went at Jamie like a football player able to grab him around the arm and returned the hook with one of his own.

A small group of kids who hung up made a circle around them as fists flew between the two boys. Tommy got a cheap shot in but Jamie wriggled free quickly fighting back with combinations he learned from Danny, knocking the bigger man off his feet. Tears stinging his eyes Tommy jumped to his feet quickly exiting the school ground before the administration came.

"Jamie, are you okay," Eddie rested her hand over his shoulder to study the colored bruised he received. "Your dad is going to be pissed."

"Yeah but he'll listen and I never get in trouble. Are you okay? When he put his arm around you and grabbed you like that I couldn't," Jamie pressed his hand against her back. Their heads tilted, slowly coming together for a soft kiss. Leaning his head against hers slowly Jamie let out a long breath, "I know we're in high school but I only want to be with you, Eddie. I want us to be together, get married after college and raise a family together."

Eddie smiled, "I want all of that too Jamie and I love you. "

Thinking quick Jamie reached into his pocket for a class ring they received earlier in the year. "You're the only person I want to have this Eddie. I only want it back when I can get you a real ring once I get a job and save up. This is my promise though that we're going steady and will get engaged."

"I love you, Jamie," Eddie leaned up on her toes to meet his lips. "I don't care about that. I just want to be with you."

Looping his arm around her Jamie picked up Eddie's backpack to carry all the way home for her. When they reached her door she turned in his arms for another kiss. "Call me later. I want to know what your dad said. I love you."

"Love you too." Jamie walked the entire mile home smiling.

When he turned the knob to go in laughter from inside greeted him. "Jamie? Is that you? Dinner is about ready," Mary came to the front door quickly. Her mouth dropped seeing Jamie's swelling and bruised cheek. "Jamie, what happened? Come here you need ice."

Before he could assure her that he was fine Mary whisked her youngest into the kitchen and shoved an ice pack on his cheek. "Nothing mom, it's fine."

"It doesn't look fine to me Jamie. Your dad should be home soon. Go upstairs and keep the ice on while I finish getting dinner ready." Sighing Jamie headed up to his room with the ice pack until he sat on the bed. Throwing the pack aside he lay flat and began dazing into space.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts fifteen minutes later. Frank came in smiling, closing the door behind then joined his son on the bed. "Your mom told me what happened. You can talk to me Jamie, you aren't in trouble. "

"I went to pick Eddie up at school and she was talking to this guy. He had an arm around her and when I tried to leave with Eddie he kept shoving me then went after Eddie. I swear dad I didn't mean to fight but," Jamie pleaded with his father, starting to feel throbbing in his bruised cheek.

Frank only smiled at his youngest, "Love makes you do crazy things, Jamie. It sounds like you were trying to defend yourself and Eddie. I know you love her just be careful son. Your feelings could lead to you two doing things that you're too young for."

"I know dad and we both agreed to wait. Neither of us are ready yet."

"That's my boy. Come on mom wanted me to tell you dinner is ready," Frank ruffled Jamie's hair the same way he used to when his son was younger. Taking the ice Jamie followed his dad down to eat with the family.

After school the next day Jamie took a short cut across the school to avoid Father and rushed to pick Eddie up from school. She wasn't even out yet when he arrived. So he waited. Eddie finally came out holding her backpack off one shoulder in a pink off the shoulder top. She scanned the yard smiling at him, "Hey."

He moved closer and gave her a kiss. "Hey, you look really pretty." Jamie took her bag to carry, put an arm around her waist smiling. "It's so nice out want to take a walk?"

"Park?" she asked. That was exactly Jamie was thinking. He reached down, taking her hand to walk together for the few blocks to a small usually empty park.

It was still empty, there was an empty swing near a tree with big pink buds Jamie held the swing while Eddie got on and sat down, putting an arm around her. Smiling she lay her head on his shoulder while their free hands cupped together. "You are so pretty," he whispered. "I love to see how your hair flows in the wind."

Smiling Eddie lifted her head to meet his eyes, "Hmm yeah? " She pressed her shoulder against his cuddling closer.

"Yeah,* Jamie replied. "Last night, my dad and I talked about feelings." Eddie chuckled only able to imagine how that conversation with Frank went. There was no denying what a nice person he was but talks like that could be embarrassing.

"He warned me of you, make sure we are careful...but even though we aren't ready...the way I feel inside, what my body does..."

Her fingers twirled through the hair on the back of his head. "We will be careful Jamie. I know I love you," she held up her hand where his ring remained on her finger.

"I know," Jamie replied. "I love you so much. I love you."

Their heads slowly tilted closer allowing their lips to brush together. Jamie cupped behind Eddie's neck holding her there as he kissed her again. He ran his hand down the side of her arm, then across to cup her breast. I was the first time he caressed her that way the first adult touch and they liked it. "Jamie," Eddie breathed out pleasantly letting him. Their kisses quickened while they both explored. "Touch me more..." She sighed. "Touch...me..." She loved how it felt because she loved him. He kissed her again, moving down to her jaw then neck staying there a bit while he moved his hand around.

It was so easy to lose their way, to give in... But they promised each other to wait. For now, it was make out sessions in the park. He pulled Eddie into a tight hug wanting to keep her close.


	14. 14

As the weather got warmer they spent more time cuddling in the park, sometimes after getting an ice cream cone or soda. They would discuss how their day went or vent about teachers and homework. On one particularly hot day, they shared a root beer float on the swing. He slowly ran his I through her hair smiling and met her eyes. "I want to ask you something."

"Sure, Jamie. You can ask me anything," Eddie rested her head on his shoulder smiling up at him.

"On Friday we have a dance at my school and I was wondering if you want to come with me," Jamie met her eyes with twinkling ones of his own.

Eddie tilted her head so it stayed on his shoulder and kissed him gently. "Of course I will Jamie. Why do you seem so nervous to ask me? Thought that I would turn you down? What time should I be ready? " She slipped her hand over his lap slowly intertwining their fingers smiling.

"I'm going to ask Joe to drive us so we'll pick you up at around seven. "

Jamie put an arm around her breaking their grip to slowly slip his hand over her stomach. They brought their heads together gently sharing a deep kiss while entangling their arms around each other. His fingers caressed her soft skin slowly as their kisses quickened.

"Edit Marie."

The high schoolers both jumped apart while looking up shocked to see Armin standing only feet to the right, glaring at them. "Edit Marie get up now., we are going home. I thought better of you Jamie. Let's go now," Armin put an arm around Eddie's back to block her from looking at Jamie.

"Armin," Jamie got to his feet trying to explain that he wouldn't disrespect Eddie or him and Lena but Armin already started walking away. Throwing both hands in the air Jamie also started home hoping Joe would be there to talk to.

Instead, he found his father sitting in the living room with a newspaper, barely moving when the door closed. "Jamie, you're home early. Come in for a minute son."

Sighing Jamie shuffled slowly into the living room as Frank put his paper down on the table. "Mom told me you went out with Eddie but you weren't gone for very long. Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

Frank's eyes studied his youngest already able to pick up that there was a reason why Jamie came home so early. His keen father skills paired with Jamie's inability to keep a poker face confirmed it. Knowing how difficult high school could be Frank waited until his son was ready.

Taking a deep breath knowing he wasn't getting out of this and that maybe his dad could offer some advice Jamie shook his head. " Actually no. Eddie and I were in the park and we were just kissing. I had my arm around her then Armin came and saw us. He took Eddie home and wouldn't let me explain. I love Eddie dad and would never disrespect her or you and mom or Armin and Lena."

"I know that Jamie and so do they but Armin is being a father. Imagine if Eddie was your little girl and you caught her making out with some boy's hands all over her?"

Jamie bit his lip thinking how he would have reacted exactly the same way Armin did. "I know you didn't do anything wrong son and I'm sure when Armin talks to Lena she'll calm him down. Wives are good for that."

As Frank predicted Lena soothed her husband's fears immediately after he spoke to her then went to Eddie's room. Giving her a smile Lena took a seat on the bed next to her daughter smiling. "Are you okay honey?"

"Dad got really angry but we weren't doing anything mom I swear. Jamie is such a gentleman, he would never do anything I don't want him to. You know how his dad and grandpa raised all of them, Jamie, Joe and Danny but Jamie is also the sweetest," Eddie insisted, folding her hands over her crossed legs.

Lena pushed a piece of hair behind Eddie's ear smiling. "I know he wouldn't honey. He's just reacting the way any father would but I spoke to him already about it and he calmed down. We talked and you can keep seeing Jamie."

"Mom, Jamie asked me to his school dance but after today I don't know if dad will let me go now," Eddie breathed in a deep breath. "But I want to go. I'm not a kid mom and I know what's right and wrong but Jamie wouldn't do anything."

Giving her daughter a smile and wink Lena pulled Eddie into a hug, "I said you can go. Call Jamie and tell him while I talk to your father. " Handing the phone over Lena brushed her daughter's cheek, winked her eye at her, stood and left to give her privacy.

Promptly at seven Joe pulled up in front of Eddie's house to pick her up for the dance. Jamie flashed his big brother a grateful smile going to get his date. He inhaled on the step then pressed the white doorbell. The bell rang four times from inside loud enough to hear through the door. Jamie cupped both hands around the bouquet of white lilies he made Joe stop to buy.

Lena appeared inside smiling while she opened the door for him to come in. "Jamie, you look so handsome. Edit should be done any minute. Please make yourself comfortable and I'll let her know you're here."

"Thank you," Jamie stepped inside the living room smiling at Armin waiting on the couch. He offered a hand out politely still carefully holding the flowers. "Mr Janko."

"Jamie. Sit down, son. Edit will be down in a minute but I wanted to talk before you leave. I know you're a good boy but you're still a boy who is taking my angel out on a date by yourselves. So home by ten-thirty and not a minute later understand," Armin studied Jamie with direct eye contact. "I expect you to treat Edit like the princess she is. "

Jamie held the flowers on his lap nodding at every stipulation Armin gave to keep permission to take Eddie out. "Yes, sir and I understand. Eddie is very special to me and I will treat her as she deserves."

"Good because I will find out. Ah, there she is."

Clearing his throat Jamie turned towards the door and stood up with rounded eyes. She smiled, wearing a pink thin strap dress with ruffles along the bottom. Lena did her daughter's hair in loose curls that delicately fell over Eddie's bare shoulders. "Wow Eddie, you look beautiful. These flowers are for you," Jamie's voice broke at how beautiful she looked.

She smiled accepting the flowers, "Thanks Jamie they're beautiful. You look handsome. Let me just put these in water and I'll be ready."

She turned in the doorway meeting her mom on the way smiling. "I can fix those up so you can go honey. Have fun and don't worry about dad. I'll keep him busy so you two can have a good time. Jamie is a good boy."

"Thanks, mom," Eddie kissed her mom's cheek smiling when she appeared in the living room door again. "Mom is going to put the flowers in a vase so we can go. Bye daddy."

Jamie offered Eddie his arm to walk out together smiling at her every other step until they reached the car. He opened the car door watching how she got in carefully pressed the back of her dress before sitting. Closing the door Jamie went around and got in the other side smiling at her.

They slipped their hands across the empty seat between them, fingers interlocking slowly. Joe smiled at them in the mirror happy at the loving look in his brother's eyes. Music pounded from inside the gym with a beat so hard it shook the walls.

Jamie brought a plate with a little of everything for Eddie and some red Kool-Aid. They sat at the table holding hands and cuddled for most of the dance. Towards the end he kissed her gently, "I'll be right back."

He disappeared into the crowd of kids still dancing to the right of the dj stand. "Hey Michael, can you play I swear for me," Jamie asked having to strain his voice over the music. Michael smiled over the music blasting and raised both thumbs up silently, knowing he wouldnt be heard if they spoke.

After four songs the music slowed to a soft love song appropriate as the dance ended. Jamie smiled, offering a hand out to Eddie, "May I have this dance?"

Leading her out to the dance floor Jamie turned, catching his hands on her waist smiling as they started swaying together. His blue eyes locked on Eddie as they moved together without having to speak a word. He dipped his head while Eddie lifted hers letting their lips meet for a soft kiss.

"I love you Eddie," Jamie pulled her a little closer not wanting this night to end.

Returning to their table Jamie helped Eddie put her jacket on before slipping his own on. He took her arm to walk out together waiting for Joe. In the car, they cuddled in each other's arms both ready for bed.

When Joe reached the house Jamie walked Eddie up to the door smiling. "Thanks for coming with me tonight. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah I did and thanks for asking me to come. Want to meet tomorrow at one in the park? It's supposed to be nice out so we can go for a walk or just sit under the tree," Eddie raised her blue eyes to his smiling.

He locked eyes with hers, dipped his head and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'll be there. Love you, Eddie." He stood by the door waiting until she closed the door to head back to Joe's car smiling the whole way.


	15. 15

As their high school career came to a close Jamie and Eddie applied to colleges for the next step in their lives. Their relationship became close as ever but when their acceptance letters came they realized that for the first time they might be apart.

Jamie picked Eddie up from school to walk together to their favorite spot in the park. He held the swing for Eddie then sat cuddling her. Putting an arm around her waist in plain sight in case Armin came looking for them Jamie sighed. "I got another letter today, this one from Harvard. I wanted to open it together. Did your letter from Brown?"

"Yeah I brought it with me cause I wanted to open it with you," Eddie reached into her school bag at the same time Jamie did.

Holding their letters on their laps Eddie and Jamie gave each other a quick, approving nod. Jamie took his time opening the envelope slowly so not to rip the letter while Eddie hurried to see what her number one pick's decision was. When she looked up Jamie was quietly staring wide-eyed at the open letter. "What is it, Jamie?"

She leaned in closer and read the letter aloud, "Dear Mr. Reagan, On behalf of Harvard University law department we would like to welcome and congratulate you… Jamie, you got in." Eddie wrapped her arms around his shoulders smiling but the joy lasted only a second. "Harvard is in Massachusetts. That's miles away Jamie, what about us?"

"Eddie, you are the only girl I want to be with. No matter how far apart we'll be I only want to be with you," Jamie looped his arms around her shoulders, dipped his head and gently kissed her. "I love you and I will always love you."

"I love you too Jamie," Eddie curled against his chest still not convinced. Long-distance relationships were hard enough but this would so be the first time in their lives they've been apart.

Quietly Jamie rubbed his fingers along Eddie's upper arms slowly assuring her. "Hey, you can visit anytime you want and I'll come back home a lot. I'll call every night so we can talk before we go to bed. We'll work it out I promise. Just cause I'm going away doesn't mean we can't be together. "

"We've always been just a bus ride or walking distance away. We won't be able to do that now. We won't be able to see each other every day like we're used to and you'll meet other girls who are always around," Eddie spat the thoughts going through her head quickly.

Jamie cupped his fingers underneath her chin to tilt her head up so their eyes met. "I only want to be with you, Eddie. You have to trust me and I have to trust you. I'm in love with you Eddie and I want to get married. "

Everything else forgotten he leaned in closer, kissing her hard. Letting the initial kiss linger for a minute he brushed his lips against hers softer, slowly at first while their fingers played on top of his lap.

"Jamie?"

Instinctively Jamie and Eddie jumped apart from each other though they continued to hold hands. Joe walked closer, his hands shoved deep inside his jacket pocket. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Dad t sent me looking for you. He needs you to come home, mom got dizzy and they're taking her to the emergency room. Eddie, maybe you should come too."

Keeping their fingers locked tightly Jamie led Eddie to Joe's blue Chevelle so they could join the family. Neither spoke a word the entire trip there which took all of twenty minutes to the hospital in southern Brooklyn. Frank paced the hospital floor like a caged animal waiting to hear what was wrong with his Mary. Danny stared blankly at the doors not acknowledging his brothers or Eddie's entrance. Erin kept a grim watch on her father, more worried about him.

Time seemed to slow down before the doctor finally came out and invited the family into his office for a conference. Jamie and Eddie stood behind the two chairs Erin and Frank occupied. Joe stood on Erin's side and Danny on his father's.

"We ran some tests to find out why Mary got dizzy and sick. Her blood count is extremely low so we ran more tests and came up with a result. Mr. Reagan, your wife has cancer. It is spreading and will continue to spread quickly if not treated. I would recommend highly recommend chemotherapy," Dr. Christian folded his hands on the desk softly.

Frank nodded to acknowledge the doctor but was unable to respond. "Can we see her doctor," Erin spoke for her father.

Christian led them down the hall to a private room for a brief visit. Led by Frank the family filed in except Jamie who stood back watching. "Jamie, are you holding up okay? You can talk to me," Eddie brushed his back up and down slowly and gently watching his face tighten.

"No, honestly Eddie I'm scared. My mom has cancer and has to go through chemo now," Jamie slowly inhaled causing his chest to puff out. He swiveled his blue eyes from the hospital room window able to see the family gathered around Mary's bed back to Eddie. Those same eyes she's grown up looking into filled with a fear Eddie never saw before.

She slipped her arm around his shoulders slowly rubbing them. "I know Jamie. Mary has been like my second mom since I was a baby. You won't be alone through this all, right? Anytime you need, anything you need day or night I'll be here. Do you want a minute before we go in? I know your mom wants to see you."

"No, I think I'm okay. Will you come in with me," Jamie met her eyes.

Eddie slipped her fingers quickly through his nodding. "Always." She gave his hand a squeeze, walking in with him.

"There he is. Come here Jamie, oh Eddie. Come here you two," Mary raised her hands level with her chest, hugging both Jamie and Eddie together. "Oh don't give me that sad look Jamie. You know your mom is strong and I'll beat this thing. You worry about finishing up your senior year and going to Harvard. And of course, marrying this beautiful woman."

Eddie laughed at the last part in her arms, hugging her too only carefully. Her most important role in this was supporting Jamie.

When she got home Eddie was nearly in tears asking both parents to sit in the living room with her. "Jamie and I were hanging out in the park and Joe came looking for us. Mary got dizzy so they rushed her to the emergency room. The doctor said it's cancer and they have to start chemo right away. Jamie's really scared and I want to be there for him."

"Oh honey, I will call Mary tomorrow myself and see what we can do. Unfortunately, the only thing right now is to be there for Jamie emotionally. Be strong for him so he can be strong for his family," Lena tucked her daughter into her warm arms.

Eddie sighed, "He was really distant I don't know how to take care of him like this."

Armin moved to put an arm around his two girls. "Jamie is probably just scared about what's going to happen. He's very quiet boy honey but you seem to know what he needs."

"I will be," Eddie replied. "I do know what he needs, I really do know. It's me, and my support." Her parents both hugged Eddie close proud of their girl.

When Jamie came home from school days later with Eddie they found Mary asleep on the couch after he first treatment. "I'll make her a cup of tea," Eddie offered. "Let's do our homework upstairs in your room so we don't make noises."

He nodded but his eyes remained on his mother resting on the chair. Sighing quietly Jamie took Eddie's hand, "Come on. I'll grab us snacks and drinks."

They headed up to eat and study Jamie was very introverted about his Mom's cancer. Eddie tried to pull it out. "The doctor said it'll help but she seems very tired. We're all doing what we can to help. Erin volunteered to cook and Pop is coming over," Jamie shrugged, looking over a math problem.

"Well," Eddie replied. "What can I do? Can I do anything for you, Jamie?"

He put the pencil down, took Eddie in his arms and smiled. "You're already doing it. Just keeping me company and listening when I need to vent. Lots of kisses will help too."

Eddie stood up, "That I can do .." She slipped onto his lap smiling with her arms around his shoulder. They leaned in slowly, sharing a kiss. "I'm here for you Jamie, anytime and anything you need even if we just sit and hold each other."

Their tongues touched and their foreheads brushed against each other. Everything was so easy to forget his way. With his mom asleep downstairs Jamie let his hands slip under Eddie's shirt onto her sides. "I really appreciate your being here Eddie. Just that helps me."

"That's my job..." she breathed into his mouth. "Help you, make you happy." She felt his body begin to stir and respond.

"You do Eddie," Jamie kissed her again up and down her neck while he rubbed his fingers against her sides. "Before I leave for Harvard I want to do this right."

"Yes," she sighed. "Yes, we will..." She led him wanting him to take her onto his bed. Jamie enclosed his arm around her, taking Eddie to the bed. He cuddled her close needing to hold her tight knowing this was only the beginning. He shifted on top of her, all his thoughts focused only on her.

She always had his back and he had hers, always will.


	16. 16

On their graduation day, Eddie met the Reagans at Jamie's school for the ceremony. With over a hundred kids it took hours for everyone to get their diplomas but the ceremony was nice. Jamie went up to deliver the valedictorian speech for his class looking good in his cap and gown.

That night a classmate invited Jamie and a guest to his graduation bash at a beach house. Torches lit the path from his parents' house to the private beach allowing for late-night swimming. When they walked in Jamie smiled at Eddie over the blasting music. "What do you want to drink," he whispered.

"I'll come with you," Eddie held onto his arms slowly following Jamie around crowds of kids to a long table. Buckets of beers bathed in ice underneath, a punch bowl on top of the table around bowls of chips. She took two cups for Jamie to pour them punch. Holding the cups to slowly drink they walked around smiling at familiar faces.

The only empty seats were on the couch around other couples holding beers while they talked. "I'm going to get some punch. Do you want some," Eddie took his cup for a refill.

Jamie managed six glasses within an hour of their arrival suddenly making him very dizzy. "Want to take a walk? I feel very light headed and need some cool air." Always happy to accompany him Eddie linked her arms in his, walking out towards the which wasn't far from the house.

The cool air hit them, a relief to Jamie's reddening face as they walked up to the beach. Only a few kids layout on the sand laughing over their beer bottles, barely noticing the new couple walking by.

"Are you okay Jamie? Do you want me to get you some water," Eddie studied his face in the dimly lit boardwalk. It was hard to see but his cheeks quickly turned red, each step either to the left or right or the line.

Her blue eyes widened realizing why Jamie was acting the way he was. "Jamie, let's sit down on the sand over here," chuckling Eddie led him onto the softer surface to a darker spot under the boardwalk. She held his arm so he sat by her side then cuddled into his arms. "No more punch for you Jamie. Think you're drunk."

"It's only punch and how can I be drunk," Jamie slurred the words with a breath that stunk of fruit mixed with alcohol. "We should go swimming. "

He locked an arm through Eddie's smiling, his eyes twinkling brightly. "Come swim with me. I'll hold you, promise. The water looks beautiful." Eddie hesitated for a minute before allowing Jamie to pull her up. A sly smirk crossed her face as they broke into a fast walk towards the water.

A wave slipped over their bare feet, kicking off their shoes and socks right before reaching the edge. Initial contact made Eddie wince but she tore through the incoming wave with Jamie.

Once far enough out Jamie held Eddie tight while they lazily floated around under the bright moonlight. His blue eyes never once looked away from her as hers remained on him. They both leaned their heads in until they rested on each others. For the remaining time they were in the water they forgot anyone else was around, lost in their own world.

When they grew tired and cold Jamie helped Eddie out of the water to back under the boardwalk so they could dry off. Eddie's breath softened as she fell into a deep sleep on Jamie's chest. Smiling he lay his head against hers and fell asleep holding Eddie.

They stirred, Eddie first turning over trying to curl herself into Jamie's warm body. She looked up smiling softly at his face. Jamie' s eyes opened watching her in a tightly pinched expression like when you're about to vomit. "Hey, morning. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine but I feel awful," Jamie answered through gritted teeth, trying not to upend the contents of his dinner.

Chuckling her breath Eddie rolled over half laying on his chest, twirling her fingers over his shirt. "You are such a lightweight Jamie. We can't let you go home like that so let's go get some breakfast. We can go to that little diner."

Breakfast didn't help Jamie as he went home praying his father was at work. He closed the door so it made only a quiet thud and started heading upstairs.

"Jamie, is that you?" Frank appeared in the doorway with a towel over his shoulder to dry the dishes he just washed. The distinct scent of teen body odor mixed with alcohol made his face crinkle. "I didn't hear you come home, last night son. How was the party, last night son? Jamison Reagan, were you drinking?"

Jamie scanned his eyes to the steps that would lead him to freedom from the questions. He was so close to getting away with it. "Answer the question, Jamie. Were you drinking last night?"

"Yes dad and for the record, I feel awful now so I learned my lesson. No more drinking for me ever again. I'm going up to my room." Jamie turned, hand on the banister to start upstairs quickly hoping that would end the conversation.

"Freeze mister. Get back down here young man, we're not done yet. Are you twenty-one years old," Frank demanded firming his voice.

Stepping off the last step and turning around Jamie let out a long breath. "No sir," Jamie shook his head, regretting it as his stomach turned violently. He squeezed his eyes for relief from the loud noises that made his head hurt.

"No, You are not twenty-one and should be touching any drinks do you understand? You are grounded for a month. You will go not go out unless it is with us, no television, music or anything. Go to your room I am very disappointed in you," Frank held his hands on his hips, watching Jamie go up with his head hung.

He slammed the door behind after going in and plopped on the bed. His stomach hurt, head spun and now he was grounded. He was almost 18, it was ridiculous to be grounded. he never did anything wrong and now...whoa this didn't include time with Eddie did it? He has to see his Eddie they had seen each other every day since they were babies.

Thinning his eyes Jamie opened the window, listening. Hearing silence he climbed out, running to Eddie's house. He tossed rocks at her Windows until she came to the door. "I need to see you, Eddie. My dad was home when I came in, he grounded me for a month."

"A month!" she gasped. "Really."

"Yeah, he knew right away. I can only go to and from school, nothing else. Can you come out," Jamie moved closer to her door, holding his hand out.

"Yeah" she replied. "Wait by the pool."

Slipping around the house Jamie squeezed himself through the gate that led to Eddie's pool. He sat on one of the beach chairs waiting for her. She came down and smiled..."Hey, I love you okay we'll handle this.

"It isn't fair Eddie. I always do the right thing and now I'm being punished. I'm 18 an adult," Jamie threw his hands up. "That means we can't see each other." He turned, cupping her hands in his.

"No..." she replied. "Did he say I can't come over and we stay in?"

Jamie took a breath, "He said I can only go out with the family to and from church, no television or radio Actually he didn't say anything about you not coming over." Smiling Jamie gave her a soft kiss, "You are a genius."

"There is such a loophole," Eddie smiled. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Chuckling he circled his arms around, leaned in and kissed her. He let his fingers slowly caress her back. "Are your parents home?"

"Nope," she replied. "just the cleaning lady and she never checks on me...its just us. They won't be home until really late, they went to a party. " He slipped a hand into Eddie's invitingly playing with her shirt and met her eyes nodding quietly.

They leaned their heads together so their lips pressed again firm and sure as they connected for the first time under the clear blue sky. He held her against him uncaring he wasn't to be out, to begin with since his father grounded him. The grounding was harsh and he was an adult so they couldn't tell him what to do anymore.

Soon he would be leaving for Harvard and that meant leaving Eddie but it also meant they would have more privacy to be together. "How many kids do you want to have," Jamie asked, tickling her ear with his warm breath.

"I don't know, I never thought about it. Definitely one of each at least. How about you," Eddie rested her head on his chest comfortably.

"One of each would be great. I don't care actually but I would like a lot of kids maybe four or six, something even you know." Jamie trailed his fingers down her arm thoughtfully, "As long as that's what you want."

Turning in his arms Eddie nuzzled him smiling, "Yeah that would be okay. Long as they're with you."


	17. 17

For the next thirty days, Jamie carefully slipped in and out of the bedroom after his parents went to bed so he and Eddie could still see each other. When Armin and Lena went out for a work function the love birds would stay out by the pool, cuddling, kissing and talking. Other times she would lie and meet Jamie under the boardwalk, sometimes staying out all night.

To relieve Frank while he was home Jamie offered to stay with his mother as her chemo treatments intensified. Mary often spent hours after sleeping in the chair, too tired to do anything. Often Eddie would keep him company and help out by making tea.

The summer break flew by and before they knew Jamie had to pack for Harvard. As a reward for being a help during the summer, Frank allowed Eddie up to his room so she can help him.

She folded laundry on the bed before putting it inside one of the open suitcases quietly. Today Eddie let her hair down over a pink peasant shirt barely saying two words to him. As Jamie brought another pile over he studied her face. "Eddie, what's wrong?"

He sat down on the bed, moving the clothes and cupped under her chin. "Talk to me. Are you sad because I'm going away?"

"This will be the first time we're going to be apart Jamie. All of our lives we spent seeing each other every day," Eddie picked her head up, revealing red-rimmed eyes. "I'm proud of you and would never make you choose. It's just going to be an adjustment."

Jamie moved closer, lifting Eddie on top of his lap for a snuggle. "I know, it'll be an adjustment for both of us. I love you, Eddie, so much. We'll make it work. You're still coming to help me unpack right? Classes don't start for a week so I can drive you back but we can explore campus together."

"Of course I am. I love you too." Eddie nuzzled under his neck happily laying in his arms.

Together they managed to finish packing all of his clothes to bring down so he can say goodbye. Mary sat in her favorite rocking chair while they waited but insisted on getting up to say goodbye to her baby. "I love you so much and I am so proud of you. Call us when you get up there okay?"

"I will mom. I love you too." Jamie carefully put his arms around her thinning body, one change they've seen since the chemo.

Frank extended a hand out smiling proudly to his youngest, "Proud of you son. I know you'll do great up there."

Erin wiping at her eyes gave her baby brother a hug, Danny jumped in with one of his own though quick. "Gonna miss you around here little brother. I'll come to visit when I'm off and call every other day unless I have a tour," Joe gave his baby brother a hug, smiling. "Kickass so you can brag on Erin at dinner all right?"

"Hey," Erin playfully pushed her closed fist into her brother's arm.

With Eddie and Joe's help, all of Jamie's luggage was neatly packed away in the car ready for them to go. Jamie gave one final wave, climbed in the driver's seat and started the four and a half hour trip up to Cambridge. As the city disappeared from view behind them trees appeared ahead, still in full bloom. "This is so pretty," Eddie looked out the window.

Jamie looked at her directly, she smiled brightly and her hair was glistening. "Yes, you are," he replied. Having her riding alongside him made going away easier. Somewhere around the three and a half hour mark Eddie fell asleep curled up on the chair. Smiling Jamie put his jacket over her and let her sleep until they arrived.

When they pulled up to the school, Jamie was shocked. The school wrapped around several city length blocks, all outlined by green grass lawns and trees. "Eddie, look," he gently shook her awake while driving around to the dorms.

She smiled at the vast expanse of the Harvard yard. He found the dorms in back of the large campus, pulling right in front for easy access to bring the suitcases in. "Let's go," he smiled at her.

They carried things inside and found the room Jamie was assigned to. He looked around the first room, a common area with a couch, tv and chairs. Down a thin hallway, they found the two bedrooms on either side with a common bathroom. Jamie set the suitcases down, turned and helped Eddie.

"This is a nice room," Eddie scanned the space smiling. "Really nice."

"Yeah, it's our space. Anytime you want to come to visit, stay over for the weekend or holidays" Jamie rocked her in his arms slowly. His lips pressed against her head, "Do you want to unpack then eat or eat first?"

She smiled up at him, "Lunch then try out this bed?"

Laughing he easily lifted Eddie off her feet and spun her around. "I knew you were going to say that. Come on, let's see what they have around here." They found a small cafe on campus that served a little of every food ethnicity. Eddie ordered a hot pastrami sandwich while Jamie choose a fish dish.

"Okay, you'll live," she smiled. "You have good food."

Jamie smirked, tossing his napkin at her. "Thanks, that's good to know you approve. This would be a cool place to work. Maybe I'll put in for a job here."

"All you need, good food and. Wellsley girl," Eddie smiled.

Slipping his hand across the table over her hand Jamie's eyes twinkled. "Then I guess I'm good cause I have both. You want anything else?"

"No, I'm good. We should take a stroll maybe," she replied. Their fingers interlocked walking back outside together. Only a handful of students passed them as they explored the campus in all of its natural beauties.

"This place is centuries old," he smiled. "It's so nice .." The buildings all built large and brown like castles certainly did add an old century feeling to the campus' beauty. They followed the path around where classes are held then doubled back to the dorms.

"You aren't that far away," he said. "Not really. it would t be too hard."

The wind picked up around them as typical Massachusetts evenings during the fall. "No, it won't be. We can take turns visiting each other on weekends, Friday nights even sleep other. We finally have privacy to be a couple."

Jamie smiled, "Yeah no more listening for my Dad or your Dad or my brother."

"Or sister, my mom or yours, your grandfather," Eddie turned into him. "Only us." She rocked onto his toes easily matching his height so her warm breath blew on his lips.

They kissed deeply and cuddled together. Jamie's arm pulled Eddie closer to his body already enjoying the freedom of being together without interruption. "Let's go back to my room," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Yes..." She replied. "Yes... They went back to the room glad the hall was empty of prying eyes. He used the key to get it, taking Eddie back into the bedroom.

Jamie's arms circled around Eddie's waist over his new bed, studying her carefully. He lifted her onto the bed, following as their lips met hard while his hands played with the fabric of her jeans. Breathing in sharply Eddie guided his hands over the front, discarding those first then slowly worked the rest off.

Their arms roamed up and down finally holding each other's waist as they connected quickly. Eddie pushed her fingers deep into his side easily matching his rhythm. He nibbled along the sensitive part of her neck with his hot breath as they finished together. His eyes shone down studying her seriously. "I love you so much Eddie," he kissed her softer this time, rubbing his fingers along her smooth skin.

"I love you too," Eddie whispered just as soft, looking directly through his blue eyes. She rubbed her fingers along his red hip intentionally cupping her fingers around him.

Slipping his hands underneath her waist so that he moved just a little deeper Jamie held her close. Their eyes met wordlessly not having to say a word to know what the other wanted. They rubbed their heads together quickly meeting for a kiss and reconnected a second time.

For the remainder of her visit which was cut due to Eddie having to orient in her own school, they explored the neighborhood around Harvard, even traveling for a seafood dinner on her last day. They connected several more times over those short few days before Jamie drove her the short distance to Wellesley.

Armin had an associate drive Eddie's silver car, his high school graduation gift to her so it waited at her college with all her clothes. Jamie walked with Eddie to find her room on the second floor. "I'll see you next weekend," Jamie cupped under her chin as he leaned in kissing her. "I love you so much."

"I'll look forward to it. Hmm I love you too. Text me when you get to school so I know your safe okay" Eddie looped her arm around him before he could move away for one more kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow after class."

"I promise." Jamie let in one more deep breath after they kissed then headed out to his car. Classes started early tomorrow morning and he needed to be ready for a six o clock wake up. Still his mind wasn't on history of law but seeing Eddie over the weekend.


	18. 18

Adjusting to college and being apart was hard as Jamie and Eddie's schedules made talking during the day difficult. After each class, they barely had time to eat a quick lunch before switching their books than going to the next class. Still, classes were interesting and each enjoyed having freedom. They would take turns staying by each other's apartments after Friday classes, sometimes traveling to Boston for dinner and sightseeing before going back to the apartment for lovemaking. Each time was slow and gentle followed by cuddles after.

Joe called often, telling him about the job, updates on how their mom's health decrease from chemo and the family. Jamie promised to come down and visit during the next holiday.

Jamie didn't realize how bad it was until one weekend in late November. The tree leaves were changing colors so Jamie and Eddie spent the afternoon outside cuddling under a tree. Eddie's head rested on his shoulder, laying in Jamie's warm arms glad to be with him. Only two months into the semester and she had already felt signs of stress, nausea, missed periods and frequent exhaustion.

"I can't believe it's January already. Feels like the semester just started yet next month we have finals," Jamie tilted his head to check on her. She admitted after laying in each other's arms once they finished connecting during the weekends how she hadn't been feeling well.

"I know, it's crazy but I'm glad classes are almost done. It'll be nice going home to see my parents although I will miss this," she tilted her head smiling up at him.

As their lips touched the leaves leading down to them crunched under heavy boots. Joe came around the tree nearly out of breath glad he finally found them. "Jamie? Your roommate told me I would you here."

"Joe, I didn't know you were coming this weekend," Jamie took one look at his brother's tired face, eyes bloodshot with red trims around like he hasn't slept. "Joe, what happened?"

The older man's eyes searched his baby brother to Eddie sighing quietly. He knelt down to Jamie's left speaking softly, "Dad wanted me to come up and tell you in person. I'm so sorry kid, but mom's health decreased faster then we expected. She passed away earlier at the hospital. Dad wants you home."

Jamie rounded his blue eyes, filling with water, "Mom." His voice croaked with emotion, longing to be home with her so he could tell her goodbye. "I didn't get to see her."

"Oh Jamie, I'm so sorry." Eddie blinked moisture out of her eyes more focused on helping him. She would grieve later when everything settled but for now, he needed her. She pulled him into a tight embrace, rocking him while he cried.

"Do you want to see her Jamie? I'll drive back to the hospital so you can see her one last time and say goodbye," Joe offered softly. "The family is still there waiting until everyone comes so we can be together."

Sniffling Jamie croaked an answer even Eddie couldn't understand. "Yes," his voice cracked the second try. "I want to see her Joe."

Joe and Eddie took an arm, helping him up and to Joe's Chevelle in the dorm parking lot. As he drove Eddie collected Jamie tightly holding him during the entire seven-hour trip back home. They rode in complete silence all three lost in grieving.

Every now and then Jamie's body shook in Eddie's arms at the start of another crying spell. She held him so his chest pressed against hers soothingly rocking him.

By the time they reached Brooklyn, it was after dinner but no one had much of an appetite anyway. They headed around the side entrance to an elevator that took them to the third floor. Joe led the way down a long, winding white hall to one of the private hospital rooms. Grimly stepping in his eyes swept over the bed where his mother lay peacefully while the family mourned.

Frank rested his head on the hospital bed by his wife's hand openly crying despite Erin attempting to comfort him through her own grief.

"Mom," Jamie slowly crossed over to take his mom's hand. His eyes once again filled with hot tears feeling how stiff and thin she felt. "I'm so sorry mom. I love you." Eddie rested a hand on his shoulder silently comforting him while he said his goodbyes. Her presence was felt by Jamie even though Eddie didn't say much.

The family stayed for another couple of hours before one by one saying goodbye then stepping out. When it was Jamie's turn Eddie stood next to the bed with him, bowing her head for the woman who was like a second mother through her life. "Thank you for everything you've done Mary. We're going to miss you so much," Eddie's voice cracked.

She hurried out past Danny and Joe who took their turns to the nearest bathroom suddenly feeling sick. Holding onto the bowl Eddie threw up all the roast beef she had from lunch until all that came were dry gags. Groaning she flushed then washed her hands and mouth in time to answer the soft knock.

Outside the bathroom, Jamie raised his hand ready to knock again when the door opened. "Are you okay Eddie," he stepped closer, taking Eddie in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine sorry. Were you waiting for me," Eddie took his hand tiredly.

"Dad is coming out now with Erin then we can go," Jamie walked back to his brothers quietly avoiding eye contact with them.

Eddie, on the other hand, approached both for hugs, "I'm so sorry Danny, Joe. I never thought to say it before because." She didn't want to say aloud that she was more concerned with Jamie but everyone knew. They all looked up to Frank being helped out by Erin. She wanted to offer condolences but Frank wasn't in the frame of mind. Even Henry had a stunned look following behind them.

She and Jamie rode back to the house with Joe where everyone would be staying for at least until after the funeral. Erin helped Frank up to bed soon as they came home so he could try and rest. The next few days would be emotional so they all needed any sleep they could get. Only Jamie had a change of clothes he left home so he didn't have to bring anything back from Harvard. He gave Eddie grey sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt to sleep in until she could get home tomorrow for her own.

When she came out of the bathroom from changing after getting sick 0 Jamie already lay in bed on his side. The space was tighter than she remembered but they were also bigger now. She snuggled in the small space between the wall and Jamie, sliding her leg over his with her head next to his. "How are you holding up Jamie?"

"I don't know. Don't think it sunk in yet," Jamie admitted quietly to avoid being heard through the thin walls.

Eddie moved her hand over his, letting their fingers slip through each other. "I'm here when you're ready to talk Jamie. Whatever you need okay?" She kissed him softly, putting an arm around his back. "Close your eyes and rest."

It didn't take long for Jamie to fall asleep comforted by having Eddie close during this rough time. Eddie lay awake watching him in the dark. His tears long since dried but the redness around his eyes was still visible, dried tears still staining his cheeks. Tomorrow when she went to take extra clothes Eddie would speak with her parents about Mary's death. She curled her body Into Jamie's feeling sick but not wanting to wake him up since he needed sleep.

Eddie's thoughts ran wild unfocused to growing up, how Mary took care of her like her own daughter while everyone else slept. Her stomach gave another lurching twist she put off as stress. With classes coming to an end now losing her second mother no wonder her period hadn't come in two months. In fact, it hadn't come since the first week of school when she visited Jamie at Harvard.

"Oh." The second round of nausea hit her only this time it wasn't from sickness. As best she could Eddie counted backward to when she and Jamie moved him in then shared a special night together. In fact, they spent almost every weekend making love to each other. "How could I not see this," Eddie dipped her head to lay against Jamie's until the shock wore off. Before she said anything Eddie wanted to confirm suspicions. With the family burying Mary they didn't need anything else on the mind.

The more she thought it over though it made more sense and all the signs were there. Eddie smiled hit with the reality that they might become parents soon. Going to school while they raise a baby certainly wouldn't be easy but definitely worth it, having a combination of her and Jamie.

Tomorrow on her way back from getting clothes Eddie would stop by the store for a test. She wanted to ask her mom for advice but decided against it, not knowing how Lena would react. Usually if not her own mom Eddie would ask Mary or even Erin but she couldn't now. Eddie lay awake for a very long time before Eddie's brain was finally able to shut down enough for her to fall asleep. They had a busy few days ahead.


	19. 19

Throughout the night Jamie tossed and turned in Eddie's arms not making a good night's sleep for either of them. She stroked his hair and tried to soothe him gently.

By the time they finally fell asleep Eddie woke up this time to get sick. Jamie was in such a deep sleep at that point, he didn't even hear her. Still, she was careful but quick getting out of bed and hurrying down the hall. Eddie made just in time to get sick quietly.

Groaning another wave hit Eddie forcing her to get sick again. Once she finished Eddie washed her mouth and headed back to bed. All she wanted to do was curl up with Jamie and sleep, she felt dizzy and nauseated and just downright lousy. Jamie hadn't moved in the few minutes she was gone so Eddie slowly slipped back into his arms. She nuzzled under his neck feeling warm and happy in his arms. Just being close to him helped the terrible sickness she was feeling. Now was not the time for this, he needed her now.

In his dreams, Jamie snuggled a little closer to her. She reached around him thinking about all they had been through. They were babies together, went to school together...this was the next step, the loss. Losing parents, losing jobs...just losing, she hoped they would always be this close. They talked about marriage, he even gave her a promise ring but they were kids. Who knows if that would happen. College could change everything even though they've been seeing each other every weekend, showing each other around and having their special time together.

Jamie stirred, looking right at her tiredly. "Hey," he whispered softly.

"Hey," Eddie replied. "Please don't move." He tilted his head looking curious. Maybe it was lack of sleep but he didn't understand why she told him not to move. "I'm so comfy right here," she sighed. "You're so warm and strong."

He leaned down until his lips pressed her head. "I won't go anywhere until your ready. I'm glad your here Eddie. "

"Me too, I love you, Jamie," Eddie murmured. "Whatever else changes. That won't."

"I love you too," he curled his fingers over her waist slowly. Jamie wasn't ready to get up either so they lay their heads together resting a little while longer.

"Are you okay?" Jamie finally caught on. "You look so pale."

Eddie nodded too quickly not wanting to worry him now. "I'm okay." She hoped for once he wouldn't realize she was lying.

No such luck, he pushed himself upon his shoulder, "No you're not, you're sick. Lie back I'll go get Pop."

Sighing Eddie took his hand before he could get up to call Pop, "No, don't bother Pop. I'm fine Jamie just I don't know. I've been throwing up, probably just from class stress." She didn't want to tell him yet until she was positive.

He felt her head, "no fever...we better get you to the doctor. Yeah, we have to."

Her hand caught his, "No really I'm fine Jamie. I'm supposed to be here for you today. " She looked down at the bed debating whether or not to admit what she thought it was.

"This is how mom started and we didn't pay attention, we have to pay attention now."

Eddie understood the fear now having to bury his mother and now seeing the symptoms in her. The truth would come out so she might as well. "It isn't that Jamie. I'm not totally sure but I have a good feeling."

"A good feeling, you are throwing up and look sick, how is that a good feeling?" he asked almost desperate.

She trapped herself without meaning to and now had no choice. Eddie took a deep breath in, "I have a good feeling I know what it is and it isn't that. I missed my period, I'm tired, I'm getting sick."

"Okay..." It took a second for Jamie's Harvard brain to catch up with his mouth. "Okay, wow...so did you take a test or anything? They have those right? I can get you one just uh I don't know which one but."

"I have to get one later. I want to get clothes for the funeral and tell my parents about Mary, "I'll stop at the store on my way back. I'll take it while you're here so you can see too. I'd feel better if you were with me, " Eddie met his eyes.

Jamie kissed her, "You know I'm here, I'm always here no matter what."

"Are you... mad? I know we didn't plan for this to happen so soon and we're both still in college, " Eddie played with his fingers. "We aren't married yet and you're Catholic and they're against this.." The more she talked the faster everything came out.

"Well, we were both there so..." Jamie sighed. "We were both there and we both love each other. Our parents will flip out though."

That comforted the fear Eddie felt at least a little bit at having to tell him. He loved her but having a baby changes everything. "Yeah, they will. I'm terrified to tell my parents and how your dad and grandpa will react."

*Well do it together, all of it," Jamie promise. They snuggled close, not exactly the way Eddie pictured how their talk would go but glad she wouldn't have to hide getting sick.

Eddie smiled after laying together only several minutes, "I think I'm hungry and you should eat too. It's going to be a long day." Her hand found his, interlocking their fingers while she met his eyes with her own twinkling ones.

"Okay." Jamie watched Eddie slip out of bed first, following right behind. He smiled at how beautiful she looked in his clothes and the feeling of waking up in her arms. They held hands all the way downstairs to join Frank and Henry in the kitchen.

Frank looked like he'd been awake for days. He was drawn looking and exhausted. "Morning dad, Pops. Did you get any sleep last night," Jamie studied his father's face with concern.

"A little," Henry replied., "What about you?"

"Yeah, I guess a little bit, " Jamie poured two cups of coffee, bringing them to the table for him and Eddie. "Did you eat breakfast yet dad, Pop? I'm going to make some eggs for me and Eddie. " He didn't have to ask what she wanted after knowing each other all their lives.

"We did, we're all good," Frank replied. "Eddie, are you okay honey? You look tired." Eddie gave him a smile pushing the coffee cup back. She held back as Jamie cooked the eggs, trying not to get sick. Jamie gave her the toast dry, eggs over easy and switched the coffee for tea not unnoticed by Henry, but not commented on either.

The oldest Reagan smiled at his grandson fussing over his girl, like how he did with Betty. The looks they gave each other as though they were having a private conversation. He waited until Frank took the remaining coffee into the sunroom so he could sit in his chair. "We're going to see the funeral home today and speak with father. Probably won't be home until dinner in case you two want to do something."

"We're going to see my parents, let them know what's going on," Eddie replied. "Do you need anything?"

Henry turned to her smiling, "No sweetheart. We're just going to get things arranged for the funeral but thanks. You two do what you need. Francis isn't doing well understandably and it's worse the longer we wait."

Eddie nodded, it was sleep mostly. When he finished Jamie brought the plate and cup to wash in the sink then went up for a quick shower before driving Eddie to see her parents. She showered when he finished, making the short drive to her house. The Jankos were shocked and saddened to hear news their long-time friend passed, offering their deepest condolences to Jamie and his family. Armin insisted on the chauffer driving over a few platters later for the family while they mourned. He comforted Lena who was visibly upset her friend died.

Eddie grabbed enough clothes to change in for several days including nice black dresses reserved for the viewing and the funeral. They didn't stay long both tired and in for a long couple of days. On their way back to the Reagan house Jamie passed by a pharmacy so Eddie could run in to buy a test. She showed him the back eagerly getting back in the car so they could find out.

The house was quiet Frank, Henry and Erin making funeral arrangements, Danny wand Joe both running errands. Jamie guarded the door while Eddie took the test, bringing it in his room with the door closed for privacy. Sitting on the bed with the test between them Jamie and Eddie stared impatiently, feeling like hours passed instead of minutes.

Finally, the screen changed from white to two pink lines which indicated a positive result. "Oh my god, Jamie. My gut was right, we're going to have a baby."

Jamie climbed over the test by Eddie's side, pulling her against him as he lay down together. His hands moved under her shirt onto Eddie's bare stomach where their baby grew. Their baby. His eyes shone just thinking that he and Eddie were going to have a son or daughter together. "We sure are going to have a baby together. I couldn't be more excited Eddie. Are you?"

"I am. I'm just scared too to tell our parents and going to school," Eddie dazed dreamily into his blue eyes.

"We'll tell our families when the time is right but no matter what we love each other and we'll raise this baby together. I love you," Jamie trickled his fingers over her stomach. He was glad for some happy news during a time when they were saying goodbye to a loved family member.


	20. 20

The family arranged for a private viewing from seven to nine thirty then the funeral a day after. Flowers began pouring in soon as the news of Mary's passing came out. The department sent wreaths and baskets to the funeral parlor and baskets of fruit to the house. Friends close with Frank sent their own baskets with deepest wishes of condolences.

Danny's boss Sergeant Gormley sent a flower arrangement on behalf of him and his wife as did Erin's boss from her and her husband.

The morning of Mary's viewing Frank went downstairs at three in the morning, unable to sleep anymore. He made himself coffee quietly sitting with it at the table while everyone else slept. He held the hot cup against his palms barely drinking.

Mountains of fruit and flowers filled every inch of their counters. Their refrigerator barely had an space with food friends sent over so the family didn't have to worry about cooking. Henry woke up next, heading down to eat breakfast with his son.

Up in his old room Jamie and Eddie curled up together with little space between them. Jamie brushed his head against hers not ready to wake up yet. Still half asleep after another night of tossing and turning he pulled Eddie close, comforted feeling her warm body against his. Besides the fact he didn't sleep Jamie wasn't ready to let his mom go.

Eddie slowly brushed her head against his neck quickly opening her eyes. Her eyes rounded overwhelmed by the urge to get sick. " Bathroom," she quickly pulled out of his grasp to race down the hall. She tried to get sick quietly not moving at the footsteps creaking up behind.

"It's okay," Jamie whispered softly. He took a seat to her right, holding Eddie's hair comfortingly using his free hand to rub her back while she got sick.

She rested her head on his shoulder after a minute bout of sickness. "Think I'm good now. Jamie, maybe your right. Before we go back I want to make a doctor's appointment so he can give me some prenatal vitamins for when we go back to school."

"Make the appointment and I'll take you," Jamie fingered his hand through her hair. He helped her up so she can watch her mouth and hands. Putting an arm around her waist he held Eddie back to his bedroom.

Jamie lay curled spooned against her back, hands underneath her shirt on Eddie's bare stomach. Her eyes slowly closed to get a little more sleep before the viewing.

When they went downstairs Frank disappeared somewhere upstairs to get dressed. Erin was on the phone in the living room, Danny at the table finishing eating. "Hey kid, Eddie. There's a fresh pot of coffee in the pot. "

"Thanks Danny." Jamie took a cup and once again Eddie refused, eating a muffin from the table arrangement. He took one too, a chocolate chip muffin to join his boyfriend and Eddie at the table quietly.

After breakfast they took turns in the shower having only one bathroom for four people. Danny headed home to pick up his wife Linda, Joe would meet them with his girlfriend Angela .

Jamie sat on the bed in his black suit while Eddie showered completely lost in thought. "Hey, penny for your thought," Eddie closed the door behind her smiling sadly while she crossed the room to sit on his lap. "Are you okay?"

"I just think it finally hit that I have to say goodbye today and I'm not sure if I can do that," Jamie admitted softly. His eyes slowly moved along the floor, keeping his hands folded on his lap.

Sighing Eddie sat down carefully in a bathrobe she brought over and cupped Jamie's hand. "I'll be right here with you Jamie. You aren't alone all right? " She cradled him against her chest and rocked Jamie slowly. She kissed his head half a dozen times before having to get ready.

Slipping off the bathrobe Eddie let it fall to his floor while she pulled on the black dress. "Can you zip me," she asked quietly. He walked up behind, zipping Eddie up.

The family met in the downstairs hall to drive the short distance to the funeral home. The director arranged all the flowers baskets around Mary's casket in front. On two podiums Frank sent pictures of his wife to display of happier times before she got sick. More pictures decorated each table all around the room and a slideshow played in back.

Frank walked in numbly despite his large frame looking smaller all hunched over. Erin held his arm, bursting into tears the minute she saw her mom's casket. Even Danny became teary eyed though he held it together as he and Linda walked up to the casket.

At the aisle Eddie gave Jamie's a light squeeze of encouragement that was she still there with him. Once Danny and Linda stepped away Eddie and Jamie moved in front of the coffin. He made the sign of the cross then said a silent prayer. "I love you mom," Jamie's voice cracked quickly.

Eddie put an arm around his shoulders in silent comfort. He made the sign of the cross snuggling into Eddie back to the front row of seats. Danny's partner Jackie came with several other friends from the department. Sergeant Renzulli, Sergeant Gormley and Detective Baker sat together after paying their respects.

Lena and Armin showed up to pay their respects and say goodbye to their friend. "Frank, I'm so sorry for your loss. If there's anything you need all you need to do is ask," Lena gave him a hug, tearfully sitting down.

Father Walter came in, an old friend of Frank to pray for Mary on her journey back home. Jamie bowed his head only half listening to Father lead the prayer, "Eternal rest grant onto Mary oh Lord. May her soul and all the souls of the faithful departed rest in peace."

Jamie's voice cracked halfway through the prayer , making it so he couldn't continue. He blinked , forcing himself to stay strong for his father.

After the priest left friends started conversing again mostly sharing stories about Mary. Frank numbly accepted his longtime friend Captain Kent's condolences. Joe talked to his training sergeant Renzulli quietly several rows back but Jamie didn't move.

For the remainder of the funeral Jamie barely spoke two words even as they left to drive home. They changed quietly, climbing into bed together. Eddie rubbed her fingers down his cheek slowly, "Talk to me Jamie. I know it must have been hard and you've been really quiet."

He turned to meet her eyes with his own, bloodshot and puffy red sniffling, "Tomorrow we're going to bury my mom. I won't ever see her again Eddie and I'm not ready to say goodbye just yet. Dad is a wreck and I'm trying to be strong but…"

"Shhh I know lamb chop but it's just us right now and it's good for you to let it all out," Eddie roamed her hands over his muscular back slowly and intentionally. "Whatever you need, cry or talk it out."

His breath turned sharp against her throat when Jamie rested his head against her shoulder. She held him quietly knowing there was nothing she could say to make it better. It only took a few minutes for Jamie's body to relax enough for him to let it all out. He exhausted himself so much Jamie fell into a quick sleep in Eddie's arms.

The funeral was just as hard for Jamie having to watch the priest bless his mom's coffin before they put it in the ground. Each family member placed a white rose on top of the coffin. Frank sulked, keeping his hand over his beloved wife's coffin. Jamie and Eddie went last always together to place their roses on top.

After the funeral they went out to dinner as a family in a nearby restaurant. Henry shared stories from when Frank first brought Mary home to meet him and Betty. "I still remember she told Francis exactly where their first date would be and when they loved each other."

"Mom always seem to know when we were about to do something before we did it. All she had to do was give us that look but it was out of love," Danny smiled sadly.

"She loved you kids so much," Frank chimed in quietly. "after each of you were born Mary would call you her miracle babies, but especially Jamie. She got so sick and we weren't sure he would make it. He was so tiny. When Mary finally gave birth she promised to always be there for him."

Frank turned to Eddie smiling, "She loved you like a daughter Eddie. We watched you grow up into a beautiful young woman. We're so thankful you came and I know Mary is too."

Before heading back to college Eddie got a recommendation from her doctor for prenatal vitamins and a doctor to visit while she was away. She made an appointment for Tuesday at two between classes for both of them. Jamie napped upstairs with a seven hour drive ahead of them to make it in time for classes. He insisted on driving to keep his mind from wandering to his mom.


	21. 21

On Tuesday Jamie picked Eddie up from in front of her dorm smiling as he drove the short distance to the doctor. She signed in on the clipboard then joined Jamie in an uncomfortable seat. They slipped their hands over one another waiting for their turn.

A nurse finally called her name, bringing the couple back to an empty room. "Okay let me get some information first. What brings you in today Edit?"

"Uh well lately I've been getting sick, getting more tired than usual and I missed a few periods. I thought it was stress but I took a home test and it came out positive," Eddie explained slowly. She turned to give Jamie a smile and hand squeeze.

The nurse smiled as she typed into the computer screen information, looking up at the young couple once she finished. "The doctor will be right in to check you. " She left the room to continue her rounds of other patients. While they waited Jamie sat on Eddie's right, putting an arm around her.

Dr. Samantha stepped inside smiling at a glimpse of the young couple. "Edit, how are you? What brings you in today?"

Eddie reviewed everything she told the nurse in one deep breath. "Okay, let's lie you back here and see if we can't find out. I'm going to put jelly on your belly and it's going to cold," Dr. Samantha washed up as _she_ explained. She dipped her gloved hands in a jar of jelly and rubbed it over Eddie's abdomen. Holding her hand Jamie watched the screen flicker when the doctor moved a wand over the jelly.

"Well now here we go. You see that small gray figure right in the middle there? That's your baby, congratulations. From what I'm seeing your baby looks to be around two months. I can print out the picture if you'd like," Dr. Samantha explained.

Jamie blinked, trying to rid the tears from his eyes so he could see the screen that showed their baby. "Eddie, yes can we have the picture doc," his voice broke. He leaned over, hugging Eddie against his chest. "That's our baby Eddie."

"Yes, it is," Eddie leaned her head against his chest. "I love you, Jamie."

Samantha printed out the picture with special care for the first time parents. "Eddie, I want you to make an appointment with my secretary for next month. Your primary doctor back home prescribed vitamins but if you need anything don't hesitate to call okay?"

With the picture in hand, Jamie took Eddie back to her dorm, noticing how quiet she was. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Of course I am. I guess it just became real now you know? We're going to have a baby Jamie," Eddie's eyes twinkled. She gently placed her hands over his smiling and moved his hands over her waist. "I guess I'm a little scared too."

Jamie tenderly placed his cupped hand underneath her chin, lifting it up. His voice spoke softly while looking deep into her eyes, "Eddie, I love you so much. I will always be here for you and now for our baby. We're going to be a family and grow old together."

Neither saying a word they closed the distance between them, locking lips hard. Jamie put his arms around Eddie's waist, lifting her to the bed. She rubbed a hand over his back, easily discarding his shirt. With the rest of their barriers thrown off, Jamie sat back holding her waist and admired her. "You are so beautiful. "

He carefully pulled her waist up as he joined them slow and lovingly. He held them together after they finished smiling with a faraway adoring look. "We'll wait to tell our families the good news for now. Who should we tell first," Jamie asked softly caressing her belly.

"Yours because at least we'll have someone on our side but my parents will just flip out. How do you think your dad will take it," Eddie looped her arms around his shoulders, smiling at his touch.

Smiling Jamie shifted carefully avoiding pressure on her stomach thoughtfully replied, "I don't know, shocked at first probably. Pop will be happy, Danny will probably rip into us but Joe will definitely have our back. Anyway no matter what their reaction we'll be together."

He lay his head on Eddie's shoulder with the blankets pulled up halfway over them. They lay cozily against the warmth of each other's body heat. She felt him rubbing around inside and breathed out contently. "What are we going to do when the baby is born? We'll both still be in college," Eddie thought aloud.

"I can look for a better paying job and we can move into an apartment nearby. We'll look so neither of us has to travel. We also have to decide what to do about classes. If we both take morning or afternoon who will watch the baby," Jamie frowned, realizing they had so much to plan still. Their world was shifting away from them to their baby.

"We can look into daycare options when they're old enough but we may have to take a year off and get jobs or do distant learning," Eddie bit her lip. There were so many decisions to be made and this was on them.

A knock tapped the bedroom door five times in an urgent sos message. "That's my roommate," Eddie pulled the covers over her chest. "Come in Stacey."

Stacey pushed the door open breathlessly looking between her roommate and her roommate's cute boyfriend under the covers. "Eddie, I wasn't sure if you were back yet. I'm so sorry I just saw the news report."

"What news report," Eddie frowned over the blankets.

"About your father. It's all over the news," Stacey stepped out so Eddie and Jamie could get dressed then follow her into the common room where a television played the latest news report. Across the bottom, a news flash read Armin Janko arrested for fraud. The tv showed Armin being led out in cuffs by two police officers.

Eddie's mouth dropped in disbelief at what she was seeing. "Oh my god, I had no idea. Jamie, I have to call mom." Before he responded Eddie disappeared into her bedroom.

When Jamie found her Eddie sat on the bed with tears flowing down her face. She could barely get the words out, "Mommy, Just saw the news. Dad is being arrested for fraud. I don't understand, his company, the workers."

"I don't know either honey. We went to parties for his company and no. He was framed by a worker. Your father wouldn't," Lena's voice shook.

Jamie sat behind Eddie, placing his hands on her thighs quietly showing his support as she had for him. "I'm sorry Edit, I'm so sorry honey. We're going to hire dad the best lawyer and you'll see the truth will come out."

Ending the call she lay back against Jamie's chest quietly sighing. "Mom had no idea either. They're arresting him for fraud. This whole time he worked, no it has to be some kind of mix up. He wouldn't do that."

"You didn't know Eddie. He's your father, of course, you stuck up for him," Jamie slowly enclosed his arms around her body and rocked her close. "Neither you or your mom knew Eddie. It's okay." Lowering his head he gave the top of Eddie's multiple kisses.

"Mom is going to hire him a lawyer and get dad off. I know my dad."

Pulling her on his lap he whispered softly, breath warm against her ear, "I know Eddie. I know he did but I'm worried about you. You can't stress yourself out babe, it isn't good for you or the baby. I get your upset and you should be."

"No, I really shouldn't be," Eddie replied. "I know my father didn't do this, I know it. "

"Then it'll all come out that your father is innocent and he'll be released. We don't know the arrest details and weren't there so no one really knows what happened. It could be a setup of someone trying to frame him," Jamie said softly.

Eddie lifted her head to look up at him, " Still, do you know what people are going to say? Your family? They are all cops, what are they going to say?"

"Eddie, my family has known you since you were a baby. They all love you like a daughter, a sister, and granddaughter. No one in my family will say anything about your dad," Jamie brushed his hand down her arm.

"Still, we have done a lot lately they might not be so proud of," she looked down.

The palm of his hand cupped underneath her chin, "They'll get over it, Eddie. We're having a family together and they'll love that. "

"At 18?" she asked. "We aren't done in school or anything they are going to get so angry with us."

She probably was right about that, especially coming from a strict catholic upbringing. "Whatever they say we'll deal with it I promise. Right now may not be the best time to tell them but when you're ready we will."

"No, let's wait until we are sure I'm going to carry the baby, I mean it's so early there's still a lot of risks involved."

He pressed his lips against her head, "Okay babe if you say so. "


	22. 22

News of Armin's arrest for fraud quickly spread across campus by word of mouth from those who saw it on tv. When Eddie left her dorm for classes the sneers and sideways glares followed her. Several groups of students huddled together when she passed, talking not so quietly. Eddie pretended she didn't hear them as she walked past to class but deep inside her heart hurt. She wanted to defend her father, sure he wouldn't do that.

She made it to her political science building early enough to just roam around before class. The inside was dark colored floors and brownish painted walls from centuries ago with statues hanging from high. She rounded a corner nearly bumping into another group of older students snickering, "Hey, look who it is. We heard about your dad ripping people out of their money. Is that how he paid for your college?"

"My father is innocent. I don't care what the news says, he didn't commit fraud," Eddie clenched her jaw. "He worked hard to give us everything."

One brown haired girl laughed, "Yeah, he worked hard stealing money that didn't belong to him from other people. He's a crook and belongs in jail. You and your mom should be in there too. You're all nothing but crooked thieves."

"My dad is innocent! Mom and I had nothing to do with his company. You don't know what you're talking about," Eddie spun around on her heels back in the direction she came. Nearly in tears and fuming she headed straight for the silver car her father bought as a high school graduation present and had someone drive up so she wouldn't be without a car. Forgetting about classes Eddie kicked the car into gear and headed for Harvard.

Parking in the visitors lot she left her school bag and books to stop by Jamie's history class. The halls at Harvard were humongous auditoriums that echoed during lectures, making classes with sometimes seventy five students hard.

Jamie sat in the third row, middle with a perfect view of the door when she stopped by the door. His head was done in his textbook, no doubt studying the material his professor was reading aloud. Most of his classmates nodded off, others drew in their notebooks neither of which was noticed by the older gray haired professor in his late eighties.

"And that was the end of progressivism. Now we'll move onto.."

As the professor transitioned into the next topic Jamie picked his head up, catching a figure at the door. He narrowed his eyes at Eddie, curious why she wasn't in her own class. Quietly setting the pen down on his textbook he took both and slipped out of the row to exit as the professor started again.

"Eddie, what are you doing here? What happened," Jamie led her down the hall to a bench where they can sit and talk. He cupped her hands and studied the hurt expression she wore.

She took several breaths in, "The whole campus knows about my father Jamie. They're all talking about how my dad is a criminal who should be in jail and me and mom too. Everyone is talking about my dad like he's some bad guy but."

"I'm so sorry Eddie. They're reacting to what they hear on the news but that isn't the whole story. The truth will come out," Jamie enveloped Eddie against him.

Her body shook in Jamie's protective arms, "My dad isn't a bad guy Jamie. He's not a criminal but that's what they're making him out to be. Some con artist. All my dad's ever done was give me and my mom everything. I look up to him."

"I know as you should. Let's go back to my room, think we can skip one class. Besides my professor won't even notice I'm gone. We can get sodas from the machine and whatever you want to eat," Jamie helped her up, leaving his arm around her to head back to his room. They didn't say two words during the short walk back.

Laying down curled up together Jamie had his arms around her waist, Eddie's head resting on his chest. She said nothing, not wanting to talk about it, wishing it would just disappear. He kissed her head waiting it out until Eddie was ready to talk. The last thing he wanted to do was push her.

It wasn't until after dinner that Eddie finally moved in his arms to stretch out. Her eyes turned puffy, dark circles underneath looking up at Jamie, "I'm going to use the bathroom. Can you get some ginger ale from the machine? I'll be right out."

"Of course. I'll order us something to eat when I get back too. It's been hours and you haven't eaten anything," Jamie loosened his arms, watching her get up. "Do you want anything in particular?" He reached into the drawer to take out change for the machine.

Eddie shook her head, "No whatever you want. I guess I'm getting a little hungry. We can look at the menus when you get back. Promise I won't be long."

While Jamie went to retrieve two sodas from the machine down the hall Eddie went into the shared bathroom. She made sure the door was closed before sitting on the toilet. Her stomach cramped causing Eddie to bend over. Her eyes caught red drips in her underwear like when a woman has her period.

"Why am I spotting? I shouldn't have my period," Eddie's mind whirled trying to figure out the reason she was bleeding.

Her hands flew up over her stomach concluding it was probably stress, though that was what she thought before and she ended up being pregnant. She stayed on the toilet until the door slammed shut and Jamie's voice called her. "In the bathroom Jamie, come here."

Jamie pushed the door open hard nearly stumbling in worried. "Eddie, what's wrong? Are you all right?" He took three long steps across the bathroom to kneel by her side.

"No when I came in the bathroom there's blood in my underwear. I can't be having my period and I can't think of any other reason why it's in there," She rounded her eyes at him. "What if it's the baby? What if something's wrong with it? "

His hand flew up against her cheek soothing shaking his head, "Okay can you walk? We'll get you to the emergency room and have a doctor take a look. It could be nothing Eddie."

With Jamie's help she stood, pulling up her underwear and pants, "No I can walk but I have cramps. Jamie, what is it? I'm scared there's something wrong." She washed her hands quickly taking Jamie's arm trying not to panic.

Keeping his arm around her Jamie helped Eddie back into his room to sit while he sorted through this. He needed help, they both did, "It's okay Eddie. I'm calling Pop and we'll get you to a hospital." He pressed number three on his speed dial, listening with a held breath.

The phone rang four times before Henry's familiar voice answered, "Hey Jamie. I wasn't expecting a call from you. How are classes going?" Jamie took Eddie's hand calming her fear of having to tell the family so soon.

"Classes are fine Pop but I need your help. Eddie has been really stressed out lately and I'm sure you've seen the news report. Some kids at school are giving her a hard time about it and she's really upset. She's spotting and not expecting her period," Jamie inhaled slowly.

Henry's detective senses picked up that his youngest wasn't telling him everything. "She's sure it isn't that time? Anything else it could be?"

"Eddie is two months pregnant Pop and scared something might be wrong with the baby," Jamie looked Eddie over, already planning where his wallet and keys were for fast access. "She shouldn't be spotting right?"

"No she shouldn't be so I would suggest taking Eddie right to the hospital and have her checked out by a doctor. Better safe then sorry. Try to keep calm Jamie, she'll need you to get through this," Henry advised. "We'll be there soon as we can."

The firm tone in his grandfather's voice told Jamie there was no arguing with him about coming up to Cambridge. "Thanks Pop and thanks for understanding." Jamie ended the call, getting his wallet and car keys, "Pop said to go to the hospital and they'll be there soon. "

He also had a feeling that this wasn't the last conversation they'd be having about the baby , especially if his father came up too. That wasn't his main concern though. Right now Eddie and his baby needed him most and he vowed to be there.

The hospital was less than five minutes from Harvard luckily for them. Jamie remembered his grandfather's advice to keep calm so Eddie was calm. "We're here already Eddie. It's okay, they're going to help."

Eddie hoped he was right as they went into the hospital waiting room. "My girlfriend is two months pregnant and started spotting with really bad cramps. She's been stressed and worried something might be wrong," Jamie quickly explained to the nurse at the desk.

The nurse Millie called over an aide pushing a wheelchair, "Take her back to a room please. I'll have a doctor come in soon."

While they waited Jamie held Eddie on the bed and silently prayed they would be okay.


	23. 23

The doctor finally made it to them after waiting over a half hour in the room. An older man with bright green eyes that brought wrinkles to his skin made them feel like they were with a grandfather. "So what brings you two kids in today?"

"I'm two months pregnant doctor and have been under a lot of stress lately. Today I had bad cramping in my stomach and was spotting. I'm only 18 and worried something maybe wrong with the baby," Eddie explained. Jamie rubbed her arm soothing her quietly while the doctor washed his hands.

"Okay, I'm going to order a sonogram of the baby to see what's going on. Lay down on the bed for me. Are you the father," Doctor Roberts smiled at Jamie.

Jamie nodded as he helped Eddie lay back so they could fit on the bed. He wasn't leaving her side. "Yes sir. We've known each other since we were babies. Our mom's were good friends and raised us together."

Doctor Roberts lifted Eddie's shirt slightly over her stomach smiling. Her stomach showed slight swelling blue jeans she wore thought the doctor as he gently felt around her stomach. "Well that's a long time to know someone. Everything feels all right but I'm going to order a sonogram to be sure. A technician will bring you up and I'll be back down when the results are in."

He disappeared from the room as quietly as he came in, leaving Jamie and Eddie alone again. "It's okay Eddie," Jamie brushed his fingers over her cheek slowly keeling her calm while they waited. His free hand brushed over the area Dr Roberts just finished checking trying not to worry himself. Having freedom was great but he wished his family was here.

A nurse came in over an hour later smiling at the young couple assuringly. "Let's get you upstairs and see what's going on," she drawled in a heavy New England accent. "You too dad." Jamie walked beside the bed watching Eddie the entire trip to the eighth floor.

Nurse Gail brought them down the hall into an empty room where one of the technicians waited. Eddie was moved to the gurney and laid down with her stomach exposed. The minute she settled Jamie moved back to her side, one hand over her shoulder and the other interlocking their fingers. "it's going to be okay, I know it, I can feel it."

She turned her head towards him with a worried look while the technician started. "I hope so Jamie, I'm scared."

He kissed her head softly, " I know, let's just wait and see."

The technician smiled thinking how cute they look together. "Okay let's see what's going on with your baby here." She put the jelly on Eddie tummy then moved the transducer around until she found the baby. "There it is.

"Is the baby okay? Will he or she be okay," Eddie squeezed Jamie's hand a little tighter, unable to look until she heard their baby was good.

She flipped on the sound and moved the transducers again, they heard the whoosh sound they remember hearing in the doctor's office. "Yes, the baby sounds and looks healthy. That is your baby's heartbeat," the technician smiled. "I would recommend resting and keeping your stress levels low. "

"Easier said than done," Eddie sighed.

Smiling Jamie leaned down, giving her head a kiss. "Yeah but we'll try harder for you and the baby. Can I take her home tonight? We're in college nearby."

"Probably but that's up to the doctor. I'll have a nurse bring you down to a room." A nurse returned to bring Eddie back down to her room until the doctor returned.

Jamie held her quietly trying to come up with how to keep Eddie unstressed. They weren't far from each other but still not living together. "We can get a place," Jamie said. "We'll sell the two fancy cars, get something practical and close to both campuses."

She turned her head towards him, "Think that'll help Jamie? I still have to go to school with those kids. We can get jobs but will it be enough to support ourselves and the baby. What about when I start showing and have the baby? "

"Transfer," Jamie replied. "Transfer to Harvard with me or another school with less white glove people."

He made it sound so easy. Eddie sighed, "I'd never get into Harvard Jamie and what other college is around here? Tuition is expensive. Maybe I should take a year off and wait. I can take one or two online classes and get a job until the baby comes. Mom is going to flip but."

"Just relax, take things on its own...take it on its own " Eddie moved her head to his shoulder sighing contently while snuggling against him. She couldn't let it go but Jamie's level head always prevailed so Eddie closed her eyes until the doctor came in.

"Okay," he smiled. "Okay, the baby looks good, your pressure is up a bit likely due to stress. Rest, lots of fluids and follow up in a week."

Jamie shook his hand gratefully, signed the release to take Eddie back go Harvard with him. She lay quiet in the car exhausted but with the short distance back to campus wasn't able to fall asleep. I got you Eddie. You can rest," He kissed her head, carrying her inside.

She shut her eyes and sighed ,her eyes closing softly. She felt so secure and safe with Jamie. Her breathing slowed falling asleep within minutes. Jamie stayed up watching her face relax as she slept soundly, relieved they would be okay. They had to figure this out.

Jamie felt asleep, lulled by her tense breath. Both exhausted by recent stressful events neither heard knocking hours into the night or Henry and Frank walking into the room, finding the two young kids sleeping together.

"Look at that" Henry sighed. "I remember them in he cradle."

Frank pursed his lips sighing, "Seems like just yesterday Pop. They're still just kids starting out in college and if what you're telling me is true. They both just made their lives harder."

"For other kids, maybe, but them, that's a team."

"A team both of whom are 18 years old with only a high school diploma. I love Eddie and I'm happy for them but they should have waited " Frank made a point to keep his voice at a normal level. He needed an explanation from them.

Jamie heard it first and started to stir. "Dad? Pop," He looked over his shoulder already not liking the look on their faces. Jamie tucked Eddie in so she could sleep with a kiss on her head. Sighing he nodded for his dad and grandfather to follow him out into the waiting room. "Keep it down, she needs her rest," Jamie scolded

"Excuse me," Frank's eyebrow raised at his youngest. "Jamie, is what Pop said correct? Eddie is pregnant? "

"Yes," Jamie replied. "yes she is."

Frank gave his father a quick look, "Jamie, do you understand what you did? You and Eddie are only 18 years old. How are you going to support yourselves and the baby without jobs? How are you going to finish school?"

"Well, to start, Eddie is going to sell her Porsche and I'm going to sell the Mustang and get a more practical car, we are going to get jobs and she's going to defer a year."

Frank offered a disappointed look, "So she's going to stop her education. Jamie, we love Eddie and we're glad to have her but you two messed up your future. This is your life son. You two need are going to deal with the consequences. Are Eddie and the baby going to be okay? We saw the news about her father."

"She has to rest, she has to take it easy and not have any stress," Jamie replied. "Including disapproval from you and the family. I won't stand for it and risk the health of my girl or our baby."

Seeing a fight coming Henry spoke up, "Jamie, we're only worried you might have messed up your future. It's going to be harder now with classes, Eddie, the baby. You both are still very young and now have a big responsibility."

"Maybe I don't need a degree, people do fine without one, Pop did fine without one and Danny."

"That was a different time Jamie. You need a degree now but how can you get one when you have to raise a child," Frank's face tightened trying to hold back his frustration.

"I'm going to do this," Jamie said firmly. "You aren't going to discourage me."

Quietly shaking his head Frank looked at his youngest, "We're not discouraging you Jamie. We're trying to make you see the hardship you and Eddie choose for yourselves. Think you can do it fine but we won't be there to bail you out. This is your mess and yours to handle."

"You see a hardship, I see a baby, a family and that's all I'm willing to see. I'll raise the baby with Eddie, with or without your help!"

Frank turned quickly back out the door without saying another word to his son. Sighing Henry gave a sympathetic look to his grandson and left too.


	24. 24

The next month flew by for Jamie and Eddie between working and preparing for the baby. Eddie worked until right before she was set to give birth. Jamie worked as much as possible to supplement more money for them. A pile of bills lay on the counter waiting to be paid when their checks were deposited.

"Jamie," Eddie pressed her fingers into his back while breathing out hard. Her swollen ankles planted firmly against the mattress crying out his name in sheer pleasure as their rhythm matched until the end. Their daily love sessions sometimes helped with the stomach pain she'd been experiencing overnight. Their doctor also suggested it would induce labor.

Her twinkling eyes caught his wordlessly smiling while their breaths returned to normal. Smiling back Jamie held her hips and gave her largely swollen stomach a kiss. "Much more of this and we might be expecting another baby," Jamie teasingly trailed himself over her and laid on the right side.

"I was thinking of that the other day actually. Having another baby. I know you grew up with siblings and I wouldn't mind having another," Eddie rubbed her belly. "If this one ever comes. Why is the baby so late Jamie? Is it being stubborn?"

Chuckling lightly at the idea their baby might already be stubborn like them Jamie took her hand, "It isn't that late. The doctor said give it a day and if not they'll induce. Remember all the suggestions he offered to help the baby."

Eddie remembered and they'd been enjoying one in particular. Her face scrunched at the start of another pain. "Ooow that hurts," she cried.

"Breath Eddie, nice and slow," Jamie calmly coached her the proper breathing technique they'd been taught. His brow creased with worry and concern their baby wasn't here yet and the pain it caused Eddie. They'd been making love regularly ever since she'd started having bad pains that were coming closer together.

She lay her head back to rest while continuing to breathe. Her eyes looked him over tiredly, "That was the second pain in less than eight minutes. They're so close together now."

"I know Eddie, close your eyes, " Jamie longed to pick up the phone and call his father or grandpa for advice but they hadn't spoken in months. He thought about calling Lena if the pains continued much longer. He hated seeing Eddie hurting.

His fingers played with her hair as he held her close in an attempt to comfort her. The pains had gotten closer and stronger but her water hadn't broken yet. His blue eyes widened, "Want me to make you a hot bath Eddie? The doctor said that might help. Remember in health class we learned about this. I think your having contractions."

"No I can't walk right now. Just stay with me," Eddie moved her head closer to his sighing. She was scared, hurting and just wanted to have the baby.

They lay quietly for a good couple of minutes, neither really sleeping well. Last night their loving went on longer than both anticipated. They tried keeping it down before the neighbors complained but it was sweet and full of passion. After they tried to sleep but was woken up by the aftermath, a large puddle of water that needed to be changed.

Through the night Eddie woke with cramps in her stomach that kept both of them awake. Around the eight-minute mark, Eddie scrunched up in pain as another pain hit her. "Oooh," she cried, taking Jamie's hand.

"Look at me, keep your eyes on me," Jamie calmly soothed, barely flinching when she squeezed his hand tight. "It's okay." He held her eyes the entire time until the pain finally passed allowing Eddie to relax in his arms.

His fingers delicately brushed over her cheek, "I'm calling your mom. Maybe she can suggest something else to help with the pain." He fumbled his hand around the dresser until finally grabbing his charging cell phone. Flipping through the contacts Jamie hit sent on Lena's name.

The phone rang several times before Lena picked up, her voice already soothing Jamie. "Hi Lena, I need your help. We don't know what to do. Eddie's been having bad pain in her stomach that are coming stronger and closer together. I think they're contractions. Nothing the doctor suggested is helping and Eddie is in such bad pain."

"The first and most important thing is to keep calm. It does sound like Edit may be having contractions. How far apart have the pains been coming," Lena kept her voice soft. She searched for her pocketbook ready to head up.

Jamie turned to study Eddie, "Um today it's been about eight minutes apart and lasts about twenty seconds I guess."

"Okay and you're sure her water hasn't broken yet. No gushes of water down her leg, clear liquid?"

"Um last night we were.." Jamie's cheeks tinted slight pink at the mention of their nightly activities. "We were in bed and there was a puddle on the sheets that we had to change. Neither of us thought anything about it but.."

Lena breathed into the phone on her way downstairs, "Jamie get her to the hospital immediately. I'm going to get a cab and meet you there. "

"I'm going to call Joe after we hang up. I'll have him swing by and pick you up so you both can come up. We would love part of the family here. Thanks a lot Lena," Jamie ended the call, turning to Eddie while he called Joe. "

"Hey kid, what's going on." Just the sound of his brother's voice comforted Jamie.

Smiling Jamie replied, "I'm about to become a father and would love it if my big brother would come to see the birth of my first baby and pick Lena up on the way. Eddie's been having contractions so I'm going to take her to the hospital now. I would love if you would be here and I know Eddie wants her mom to be here for this too."

"I'll swing by Lena's apartment and head up there. Hey, congratulations little brother," Joe smiled, ending the call.

Quickly shoving the phone into his pocket Jamie sat up, slipping his arm around Eddie. "You're having contractions, Eddie. The puddle last night was your water breaking. We have to go to the hospital and have our baby."

Eddie's eyes rounded allowing him to help her up as another contraction ran through her body, "Ooh Jamie, another one. " She leaned against his body, clasping their hands together and breathed in and out.

"Good Eddie, you're doing great," Jamie put an arm around her supportively until the contraction stopped. "I got you babe." He supported her weight off the bed, making sure to grab his wallet and car keys on the way out.

On the way to the hospital, Eddie cried out in the back seat, hit with another contraction. She held onto the seat tightly not having Jamie's hand to hold, feeling pressure as the baby moved down. "Ooh Jamie the baby is coming. I can feel the baby."

"We're here Eddie, it's okay," Jamie found a spot close to the doors so they wouldn't have to walk far. He went around , getting Eddie out sighing. "Breath Eddie, I'll get you a wheelchair."

They made it to the door Eddie awkwardly walking in pain and with her legs together afraid the baby was going to slip out. "My girlfriend is in labor, I need a wheelchair," Jamie called desperately, holding her close.

A nurse came by helping Eddie into a wheelchair. "We'll get her prepped for birth but you need to change before coming in. How far along are the contractions coming?"

"Um I don't know less than eight minutes apart and they last pretty long," Jamie hurried to keep up with the wheelchair worried. Two nurses transferred Eddie onto a bed quietly working on getting all the instruments ready.

The nurse nodded, "Help her change and put this on over your clothes. The doctor will in to check her."

They cleared the room so Jamie could help Eddie into the hospital gown just laying her back when a contraction hit. "Damnit Jamie, ooow," Eddie tightly squeezed his hand and her eyes as she took breaths.

"I know Eddie," Jamie brushed his fingers slowly over the side of her head soothingly through the length of her contraction.

She lay back, giving him a pained look resting her head against the hospital pillows. "The doctor should be here soon Eddie. We can ask him to give you something until it's time to have the baby. Close your eyes and rest babe before you have to start giving birth. I love you, Eddie. We're going to meet our baby real soo," Jamie held her in his arms while they waited.

"I love you too Jamie," Eddie closed her eyes, comforted by his gentle touch while they waited for the doctor to come in. Jamie kissed the side of her side praying the doctor comes soon to not see Eddie in pain anymore. It would be worth it when they meet their baby.


	25. Chapter 25

The doctor came in ten minutes and another contraction later surprised to see the young couple. "Okay, let's what we have here. How long have you been having contractions," he slipped on gloves smiling and sat down on a stool by Eddie.

"Since last night but they're stronger and closer together," Eddie reeled after the last contraction. "They're about seven or eight minutes apart I think. We haven't really been timing them. My water broke last night too."

Doctor Edwards leaned in closer, poking around staying as gentle as possible. "All right, everything looks good but you still have a few centimeters to go before we can start labor. I'll have a nurse give you something for the pain and come back in a few to check how you're doing."

"Great," Eddie grumbled, laying her head back. She turned her head to glance Jamie, an exhausted look in her eyes. Smiling sadly Jamie caught her hand quietly showing support.

He moved onto the bed by her side when the nurse came in for her epidural. She smiled, setting up the injection carefully "You two are really cute together and so young. How old are you to be starting a family."

"I just turned nineteen and Eddie will be nineteen in a couple of months. We've grew up together though, since we were only a couple of months old," Jamie's eyes sparkled, looking down at Eddie. "She's my best friend and the only person in the world I want to be with."

The machine whooshed as it got to work on distributing the epidural to relieve Eddie's pain. She smiled, "So is he, always will be. Oooh," her face pinched at another contraction pain.

The nurse quietly observed Jamie quickly turning his attention to his young love. They didn't speak a word but he seemed to know exactly what she needed. So cute and so in love she thought, slipping out to give them privacy.

Letting out a sharp breath Eddie moved her head onto his shoulder for a quick snuggle. "You saw the look she gave us when you told her we're only nineteen. Like why is are such young kids having a kid. Why does it seem like everyone who sees us thinks that? "

"No, I was to busy looking at you. Eddie I don't care what other people think. We're happy and about to have a baby together. We might not be rich but this kid is going to have our attention and love. I love you," Jamie cupped her cheek gently holding his hand there while he kissed her.

Smiling Eddie closed her eyes, letting the kiss linger responding to her hormones. "I love you too Jamie," Eddie sighed happily. She cupped her hand over his, guiding it under the sheet and her gown. With the epidural stuck in her arm their movement became restricted but the pain slowly subsided while Jamie rubbed his fingers slowly the way she liked.

She lay her head back down feeling relaxed in his arms. In the hours it would take for to become fully dilated they Jamie tried distracting her with anything he could think of. "We can finish up school but don't have to. We can find jobs with good pay and benefits then save up to buy a house nearby," Jamie held her smiling.

"Hmm that sounds so nice. It's really different up here, a house in the quiet with a yard for our kids to play while we watch," Eddie whispered tiredly. "How many kids are you thinking of having now."

"Maybe four, two of each would be nice if you're okay with that. You're the one having them," Jamie felt her body tense at the start of another contraction. He held Eddie and coached her through the latest one as they came at just about five minutes.

Eddie let out a long breath, hurting even with the epidural helping the pain was still intense. "Does it get easier after the first one? Two of each would be nice and we're still young. We'd have the last one at only twenty three if we have them back to back. " Smiling up at him her fingers played with his hair, "Or we could have more than four. See how things go. I grew up an only child so I wouldn't mind."

"Let's see how things go. We'll live our life together happy," Jamie kissed her head smiling. "Your mom can come up for holidays or we can go visit her with the kids. It would make for a nice road trip, heading back to New York. We can take them around while we're there too. Central Park Zoo and Cony Island, the aquarium. They would love that."

The machine beeped at the start of another contraction exactly five minutes apart. Eddie gritted her teeth through the pressure and the baby slowly moving into position which added pressure in her abdomen. "I'm calling the doctor," Jamie reached over, pressing the call button.

A nurse appeared in the doorway within a minute. "Can you please call the doctor in? Her contractions are closer now."

"Of course."

While the nurse disappeared Jamie went back to rubbing Eddie's front abdomen According to the clock on the wall Eddie had been feeling contractions for six hours already and she hadn't even started pushing yet. From what he remembered reading in health class and in parenting books more recently giving birth could take between twelve to sixteen hours.

His cell phone vibrated from the bedside table behind him where he was charging it. Jamie pulled it off, finding a message from Lena, "How is she doing Jamie? We're about three hours away. Has she started labor yet?"

Holding Eddie in his arm Jamie typed back, "No we're waiting for the doctor who should be here soon. "

"Your mom and Joe are halfway here already. By the time we have this baby they should be able to come in," Jamie tucked the phone in his pocket for easy access in case Lena text back. Eddie gave a quiet sigh glad they would be able to see the baby.

The doctor came in minutes later smiling as he approached Eddie. "All right, let's see how we're doing. How do you feel Eddie?" He pulled on gloves, settling by the bed and studied her progress. "Ten centimeters looks good. Let me call the nurses so we can have this baby."

Eddie 's eyes found Jamie and groaned at the latest contraction forcefully hitting her. "Soon Eddie. Our baby is coming."

"Bout time. I was about to draft an eviction notice," Eddie gritted her teeth once the pain subsided enough to let her reply. Her eyes found his, largely rounded and scared at now having to give birth. "Jamie?"

His hand squeezed hers gently but assumingly, "I'll be right here the whole time Eddie. " There was no going back now, their baby was coming.

The doctor returned with two nurses smiling as they took turns washing up. "Are you ready to have this baby," Doctor Edwards sat by the bed with his hands up to put gloves on. The nurses came around one on his left by the tools, the other watching a machine that monitored Eddie and the baby's vitals.

Nurse Nancy turned to the machine, "Vitals look good doctor.

"Okay, Eddie I need you to take nice, deep breaths for me all right? You are fully dilated and I'm just checking the baby's position to avoid any complications," Doctor Edwards explained softly. "There ya go, nice , deep breaths "

Eddie followed the doctor's orders, taking breaths while the doctor took a long. "Okay baby is exactly where it should be and in the right position. We're ready to start having this baby. Nice, deep breaths and on the next contraction give me a good push."

Holding a rag one of the nurses gave him to wipe sweat off Eddie's head once Jamie sat on the bed and put an arm around her shoulders. He felt her body tighten as a contraction came. Taking a deep breath Eddie bore down and gave the hardest push she could.

"Good Eddie, very good. Take a deep breath again," Dr Edwards encouraged softly.

The clock on the far wall ticked away minutes in between pushes, making it seem like time stood still. Other than the machine beeping and Eddie crying out after pushing the room fell into a serious silence. The team kept thin lipped frowns on their faces all ready to react in case something happened.

"Okay, take a deep breath and on the next contraction push hard."

Her fingers curled around Jamie's hand tightly squeezing it Eddie let in a long breath then pushed hard groaning. "Oooh," she cried. Her body tightened trying to squeeze the large baby through her small body.

"You're doing great Eddie," Jamie wiped the rag across her face smiling.

She turned her head slightly, looking up at him with a sideways glance, "It hurts Jamie, like nothing I've ever felt before. " Eddie blinked, studying him pleadingly with rounded eyes that reflected the pain she felt.

"I know it does babe. If I could switch and take the pain away I would," Jamie rubbed her hand with his finger slowly. "Keep looking at me Eddie, use me to focus on when you have to push okay. You're doing great so far. I'm so proud of you for bringing our baby into the world," Jamie left the rag on her head to caress her shoulder.

The machine gave off a loud beep, continuing to measure Eddie and the baby's vitals through labor. Nurse Abigail kept her eyes diligently watching the numbers for any signs of distress that might mean changing tactics.

"Great job Eddie. The baby is moving along nicely. Take some breaths for me," Dr Edwards assured. They weren't rushing into the birth and risking mom or the baby's life. They would do everything to give this young couple their baby.


	26. 26

Sweat glistened from Eddie's forehead down her face and neck with each push as time passed slowly. Each minute that passed made it harder to push as Eddie grew tired and sore. "Oooh," she cried at the end of the last push. She rested her head against the pillow taking labored breaths. "Where's our baby?"

"Giving birth takes time Eddie but you're doing a great job. I can almost see the head," Dr Edwards answered softly, keeping his well-trained eyes focused. They had only been in the last stage of labor for an hour and a half but he understood how long it must feel to them.

Sighing she gave Jamie a wide eyed look in between pushes. "Our baby is coming Eddie. Rest until you have to push again," Jamie kissed her forehead. "Just think that we're about to meet to meet our baby soon. "

"I don't know how much more I can do Jamie. It hurts so much," Eddie's fingers slicked through his barely able to hold on.

He met her eyes quickly but firmly and snuggled her as best he could with the iv hooked up to her arm. "I love you Eddie. I've known you my whole life and you are the strongest person I know. You can do this."

"Okay Eddie, give us a nice big pus."

Squeezing her eyes shut Eddie tensed her body to push as hard as she possibly could so they could have the baby. She gasped, unable to hold it for long having been at it for hours. Jamie rewarded her with a kiss as he mopped up fresh sweat off her forehead.

"Great Eddie, I can see the baby's head so we're almost there," Dr Edwards reached his hands around the baby, turning it slightly for an easier birth.

The doctor had thrown a blanket over Eddie's bent knees like a tent so he could see. Curiously Jamie leaned up trying to see over Eddie's legs without breaking their hands. Seeing only the top of Dr Edwards head he turned back to Eddie, shaking his head.

His phone vibrated in his pants pocket which Jamie ignored until it finally went to voicemail. A missed call sign from Danny appeared on the front screen just to let him know they were almost there.

"Okay, baby is in position, everything is ready Nurse? Let's have this baby shall we? You're nearly there Eddie. Give me four good breaths."

Eddie couldn't see the doctor but let in four breaths as deep as she could muster. "Good Eddie, very good. On the next contraction you need to push. We're almost home free," Doctor Edwards set himself to help the baby out.

Her breath wavered in search of strength as they came closer to the end, needing whatever energy she had left. "You got this Eddie," Jamie whispered huskily into her ear. Their hands squeezed tighter showing unity.

Taking a breath deeper than she took all day Eddie squeezed her eyes shut, bore down and with a new determination pushed with all her might. "There you go Eddie, you got this. I'm so proud of you babe," Jamie encouraged. He turned his head, looking over Eddie's knees trying to see their baby.

"Excellent Eddie. I have a head, keep pushing."

Biting down Eddie let in a breath of strength hoping it would be enough to get her through this last part. "Yes, Eddie I have shoulders keep going."

Jamie held Eddie against his chest through the last few minutes with a held breath anxiously waiting their baby's birth. "One more Eddie just one more big push and we have our baby. You're almost done babe. You did great."

In his arms Eddie pushed against his body hard until they finally heard the first cries of their new baby. "Congratulations. You have a very healthy baby boy. Come see your son dad, he's quite a baby."

Moisture filling his eyes Jamie kissed the top of Eddie's head smiling while he went around the bed. The baby already showed a combination of Reagan and Janko temper, waving two chubby fists in the air and wailed. "Here, cut the cord dad," Dr Edwards handed Jamie the surgical scissors smiling.

Sniffling Jamie cut their son free for the doctor to weigh and run tests before handing him to his anxiously awaiting parents. Dr Edwards placed the baby down carefully on top of a scale, holding his neck. "Wow, weight is 9 pounds, 3 ounces at thirteen inches long. Lungs are clear which is a good sign."

The baby's volume rose through each test to let everyone know he was clearly unhappy. Smiling patiently the team of nurses quickly cleaned him up into a baby blue blanket while Jamie watched standing only a foot behind them wanting to hold his son. "Why is he crying," Eddie asked, trying to lift her head off the bed.

"Here you go daddy, he's all yours," the nurses smiled.

Jamie felt the baby's weight bear down in his arms and teared up again, looking at his son. In his daddy's arms the baby settled down into a light sleep, watched over by his father. His large body felt heavy as Jamie brought him over to Eddie. "He's so perfect Eddie," Jamie sniffled.

"He is. Hey baby boy we couldn't wait to meet you," Eddie whispered. "What should we name him Jamie?"

"He looks like a Theodore to me," Jamie slowly slipped their son into Eddie's waiting arms for a turn to hold him. "Very distinguished like Theodore Roosevelt. Look at that he's cuddling against you already like a little teddy bear. "

Pulling the blanket from his face Eddie smiled, eyes filling with tears. "Teddy bear. That's really cute Jamie. Hey Teddy bear we're so glad you're here. Mommy and daddy love you so much," Eddie moved her head against Jamie's smiling at their son. Jamie put an arm around her cuddling with his little family never happier.


End file.
